To Start Anew
by DoctorGiggelstheMouse
Summary: Tristian and Sean are twins and best friends, until Tokyo... then their relationship starts to fall apart.  Han/OC.
1. Chapter 1 Going to Tokyo!

**Author's Note:  
**This story is the second draft... I decided to rework it and hopefully improve it greatly. I do not promise to finish this or update it on a regular basis. Also there is no promise that it will be any good at all. This is not going to strictly follow the movie and I apologize if any character seems a bit OOC- let's just consider them ALL dynamic characters, eh?  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but what is mine -which is barely anything. I will never receive money for this and I really don't want to. This disclaimer refers to the whole story and not just this chapter.  
**Summary: **Tristian and Sean are twins and are very close, like best friends, until Tokyo... then their relationship starts to fall apart.  
**Pairings**: HanOFC - Slight NeelaSean and ReikoEarl.

**Chapter One**

Sean and Tristian were five when their father left. They rarely heard from him and saw him even less. There was one point when they were eleven when their father tried to honestly work his way back into their lives. He stayed around for seven months before he disappeared again. All they knew for sure was that he was stationed in Tokyo, with the Navy.

Not long after their father left the second time Sean became very troublesome. He would get into trouble for one reason or another. Then they would have to move. Sean eventually got really into cars. He would race once in a while. The racing became a very common reason for the trouble that caused them to move around so much.

Tristian never got interested in cars beyond them looking good or not. Sean took care of the "under the hood" aspects. They were close, Sean and Tristian. It didn't make much difference that they were a boy and a girl and quite different in many ways. They were there for each other through everything and they knew that's how it would always be. They couldn't abandon each other, ever. They'd always be brother and sister; always twins.

Moving around so much made it hard to make new friends or keep old ones. It got harder and harder to even want to try to form some attachment to anyone. Sean thought Tristian should try harder, just to have somebody to see a movie with once in a while or just something to get out of the house. Sure, she tagged along to watch him race once in a while, but the past few moves she had not even bothered to befriend anybody beyond a friendly nod or "hey" if she saw somebody at the local store.

Sean did not think it was good for her. He needed to start being more careful about what he did. It wasn't fair to her or their mother to keep uprooting and starting over every time he screwed up. It wasn't always the racing, but it had become a huge part of him. It was something he has control on. Racing was something he felt he could depend on, no matter where he went there was always a racing family that welcomed him in. But they were also distant, and that's what Sean knew best—the push and pull of bonds. Except with Tristian, he really could count on her.

Sometimes he had honestly thought of just walking out. Maybe that would be better for Trist and mom, he thought. They wouldn't have to put up with his crap anymore. Then he would think of his dad, walking out... Sean just couldn't hurt his sister and mom like that; he couldn't be like his dad.

There was, however, one secret Tristian keep from Sean. From age eleven to fifteen Tristian had wrote their father. Usually she would only write once a month. She'd send him birthday and Christmas cards. He never replied. Two months after turning fifteen, Tristian had decided it was best to just finally let the man go. Sean was the only male she needed support from, 'cause he'd always been the one by her side. It'd been over two years since then...

Tristian stood watching her brother work on a car in their last class of the day. Tristian was honest about not knowing a thing about cars and that was why she was glad the teacher slept and Sean did all of the work. She got credit for just watching all the other stupid people in the class- not to mention Sean made funny faces while he worked!

"You know, I hate it when you make those darn faces. It's funny... but it's weird, too!" Tristian told her brother as he was twisting something with a wrench or whatever.

"Whatever, Tristy. I ain't got to worry about what you think of my face. You're just my sister. If you don't like it then don't watch!" Sean said mockingly.

"I might learn something though, bro- can't pass that up now can I?"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you!"

"Well I am surprised that you'd even know what sarcasm is." Tristian smirked.

"Hmph!" Sean walked away from Tristian as he noticed some boys dragging another guy into the connecting room. Tristian didn't like when Sean would just drop their conversations. However, she was completely used to it. Sean looked into the room and obviously didn't see anything really bad because he didn't do anything to stop it. On the other hand it was always best not to get into other people's business.

About that time the bell rang. Sean cleaned up a little and Tristian got her purse.

Sean and Tristian walked out to his car. Tristian was already inside by the time Sean opened his door, because she always walked a little faster than him. Sean was never in a hurry to get home and Tristian just wanted to get away from school. Sean was talking to Clay's girlfriend, Cindy. Tristian could only roll her eyes over it. Sean was a sucker for pretty girls- even if they were crazy, blonde, and worthless.

Sean finally got into the car after utterly insulting Clay. Seconds later Tristian and Sean were out of the car and very angry because Clay broke the back window.

"What the heck, Clay? You have serious issues!" Tristian said but was ignored. Clay and Sean were going on about racing to prove something- suddenly it was settled that if Sean won he got to date Cindy. If Clay won then he wanted to take Tristian out. Needless to say that Tristian was pissed off over that. Cindy didn't seem to mind.

"Excuse me? No effing way am I a reward! Take me out of the darn deal! Just race for Cindy, got it?" Tristian got a clear nod from Clay before she got back into the car and crossed her arms.

"Sis, I don't want you in this car with me!" Sean told her.

"Yeah, do you want me to stand all by myself or to ride in that stupid truck with Clay's buddies? Better yet why don't you have me ride with Clay himself... since you're so willing to use me as a tool?" Tristian nearly yelled half of it. Nevertheless she ended up riding in Sean's car with him. Sean, sort of, won... but he did wreck. Clay was rather angry.

Clay, Cindy, Sean and Tristian ended up sitting at a police station. Sean's mouth was nasty. Tristian had a few scraps and bruises on her arms. One cut on her right arm, close to her wrist, was stitched and would probably scar. The thought didn't bother her too much.

Tristian didn't mind sitting with her brother, but hated sitting with the enemies, while waiting to talk with the cops or whoever. She sighed as she noticed Sean smile a nasty-toothed smile at Cindy and he even winked at her. Cindy didn't seem so into this now, which made Tristian a little happy.

"Sean, that's gross. Your teeth are all bloody and stuff. Plus forget about that girl... we'll probably be moving again soon enough anyway." Sean looked at Tristian knowingly. He knew they'd move because that was how it always went.

Sean went to talk to the case worker alone. Tristian wasn't the one driving so most of the blame would be on Sean, though Tristan would still get in trouble for being there and not stopping it. Tristian was sitting with Cindy and Clay when their parents showed up and took them away. It was clear that the wealthy really did manage to get away with a lot more than they should. Everything was as much Clay's fault and it was Sean's. Tristian really wanted to blame it all on Cindy, though, for being such a ho.

Personally Tristian didn't understand why Sean even raced to date that girl. Sure she was pretty, but that's about all she really had going for herself. All-in-all, though, she was smart enough to see that Sean did run through that house- which made things a lot worse on him. Darn Clay's friends for recording it all, too!

Once Ms. Boswell arrived things seemed to move along a lot more quickly. She went in and talked to the case worker while Sean waited in the hallway with his sister.

Tristian didn't hate her mother, but they weren't close. Tristian really disliked moving every time Sean got into trouble. She never actually voiced this to Sean or her mother, because she knew it bothered her mother too, and it would not make much or a difference. After Tristian turned fifteen and had given up on her father, Lieutenant Boswell, he was not to be talked about around her. Tristian had admired her father in a lot of ways- until he'd left them the second time. She had slowly grown to despise him.

Tristian sighed and glanced up from the floor and across the hall to Sean. He looked worried and slightly upset.

"So, what's up?" Tristian questioned, getting sick of staring at her currently silent brother.

Tristian was four inches shorter than Sean, making her 5'6" and him 5'10". His hair was dark brown but Tristian's hair was just a bit lighter. Sean's eyes were dark blue and Tristian's were more of a forest green. She wasn't super skinny either and she liked herself just the way she was. Being a size 16 had its advantages anyway. Over all Tristian was very pretty. Her face was oval shaped and looked quite well with her mid-back length wavy hair.

"They crushed my car!" Sean finally answered back. Tristian's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Wow! You must be pretty darn pissed?"

"No kidding! I am in way over my head this time."

"I'd say. You trashed a lot of property. You broke a house. It just sucks that Cindy and Clay get off like they never did a darn thing. It ain't really fair if you ask me!"

"I know it ain't fair. It never is!" Yet another difference. Sean had a heavy Southern accent. Tristian had a Southern accent herself but it was nowhere near as thick as Sean's.

Ms. Boswell came out, finally, and she just got to the point that all of them wouldn't be moving.

"HUH?" Tristian blurted out. "We're not moving? This is the worse trouble Sean's gotten into. What are you going to do, _Mom_, let them send him off to jail or something?"

"No..." Ms. Boswell sighed. "He's going to Tokyo to live with Lieutenant Boswell."

"Are you kidding? DAD?" Sean was **furious**.

"I am not jokin..."

"Mom," Tristian cut her mother off, "I will be going too, then."

"But, Tristian, the cops aren't even doing anything to you!" Their mother said.

"I don't see why not. I was there. I didn't stop it. Besides, Mom, Sean is my twin and I am not under any circumstances letting him go off to Tokyo without me."

"I thought you didn't want to live with your dad or even be around him?"

"I'll manage! I just have to. I cannot let Sean go here alone!"

Ms. Boswell sighed and gave a defeated look. Sean smirked at his sister. He wouldn't want to go anywhere without her, either. Not that far away, anyhow.

"Looks like you're finally going to Japan- even though you have to live with the very person you don't want to ever see again!" Sean said as they all headed home.

"Ah, I'd put up with living with him just to stay by my big bro's side. Besides, as you mentioned, I've always wanted to go to Tokyo!"

"Gee, Trist, I am only older by 28 minutes. Nothing to make a big deal about!"

"Sure, sure!" Tristian and Sean laughed! "At least I really don't make a big deal about it. Some twins do."

"It wouldn't make no difference if you did complain anyway!"

"Exactly." Tristian sighed. Sean knew her best, after all.

**Note:**

Updated this some. It's been a while since I typed it all… I added just a bit, but it's basically the same. I am doing this as a way to re-fresh my brain and get back into the plot and characters.


	2. Chapter 2 Starting Over

**Author's Note:  
**So, I am trying to currently re-evaluate the story and while I am doing so I am editing the chapters. Hope any changes I make will be good and for the best.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but what is mine -which is barely anything. I will never receive money for this and I really don't want to. This disclaimer refers to the whole story and not just this chapter.

**Chapter Two**

Tristian and Sean equally hated the plane. It was crowed and a very long ride to boot. Sean wasn't glad to be going to Tokyo. Tristian wished it was under happier conditions, but she wanted to make the best of it, anyway. It was her dream to be in Japan- moreover Tokyo and there she stood next to Sean waiting for their father outside of the airport. After a while of waiting it was obvious that Lieutenant Boswell was a no show.

"We'll just have to take a taxi, I guess!" Sean told his sister. She just nodded.

They managed to get a taxi easily. The driver spoke enough English and between Sean's and Tristian's Japanese knowledge they managed to tell him where they need to go.

"I knew watching anime with subtitles and reading fan fiction with Japanese would help out someday!" Tristian said proudly and gazed out the window at the beautiful city. Sean glanced at her and smirked and then the rest of the ride was quiet.

The ride was mostly silent after that. Sean kept thinking about how he had wanted to not mess up anymore so Tristian wouldn't have to keep moving around so much. He was pretty disappointed with himself, and he hoped he could do better here. He hoped Tristian would be happy here, too, because she didn't need to come along with him, but he was certainly glad to have her along. 

Tristian stood, at their father's door, with Sean waiting for Lieutenant Boswell to answer. They both looked around a little before Sean rang the doorbell a second time. Finally the door was opened and there stood Lieutenant Boswell- who seemed to be little shocked and extremely unprepared to see his own children standing before him, though he should be expecting them. The man was barely dressed!

"I thought you two were going to be here on the seventh!" Lieutenant Boswell said almost as though it was wrong of them to be there.

"Today is the seventh." Sean answered flatly.

"Just... hang on one second!" The door slid closed while Tristian rolled her eyes.

"Sean, I dislike him even more now. I don't even know why!" Tristian couldn't help but say.

Sean just looked rather impatient, "Hopefully he's clothed when he comes back."

Just a few minutes went by and the door opened again. Tristian and Sean both noticed that their father was indeed fully dressed and was holding a feminine coat and a woman came out right behind him. Tristian sighed. Once the woman was gone Sean and Tristian followed Lieutenant Boswell inside.

"This is it." He told them and Sean walked around the small place with Tristian right behind him. Things weren't too cluttered, but surely there were better looking places that were _so_ small. Tristian didn't expect more from a man like her father, though.

"Sean, I was going to be there to get you and your sister. But your mom said the 7th and we're a day ahead here in Tokyo." Lieutenant Boswell explained as Sean was still looking around. Tristian was just standing there looking at her father like he was some kind of beastly creature that she was seeing for the first time in her life.

Also noting him mentioning Tokyo being a day ahead, Tristian wondered why he has not called concerned that they had not come the day before or even actually being prepared to at least expect them today, a day late in his eyes. Sighing again, Tristian had to remind herself that he was the man who walked out on his family, so of course he would not be getting all worked up over any of this.

"Well, you're both here now." Lieutenant Boswell, "That's good. How is your mom?"

Sean looked at his father as though the subject was taboo because it really should be. Tristian just sighed heavily.

"Where do I sleep?" Sean asked, not beating around the bush.

"And me to! Don't forget about me!" Tristian said somewhat frustrated that Sean just asked about himself right in front of her. She really didn't want to be forgotten because they were already starting to act like she wasn't really there as it was.

"I wouldn't forget about you, sis. I'm just tired. Sorry."

"Ah, it's cool. I'll deal, I guess. I just don't know if I will actually like it here- that's all!"

They both then turned to their dad.

"You know she had no other choice? It was either this of juvey hall. I mean you can't just keep moving away every time you get into trouble."

"It worked for you!" Sean and Tristian said in unison.

"Look none of us asked for this." Their father began.

"I kind of did, actually." Tristian interjected.

"... but I promised your mom that I'd take care of you both. Just go by the rules, she and I agreed to, and I'm sure you'll manage just fine!" Obviously this was mainly aimed at Sean.

"Rules?" Sean replied almost surprised at it.

"Yeah. Rules. Real simple; you go to school, come here right after." Clearly aimed at Tristian and Sean both. "And I don't want to see or hear about you being anywhere near a car!" That last part was completely for Sean, no doubt- considering Tristian's not-so-eager attitude about cars compared to Sean's.

Sean made a funny face towards it. Not being around cars? Right! Like that'd happen. Tristian knew that he'd break that rule as soon as he could!

"You'll have to share this bedroom." Lieutenant Boswell said as he slid open the door to a room. It had two beds and barely any space to really move about. Not to mention a bunch of clothes were hanging all over.

"Lights out at ten," their father said before leaving to do whatever.

Finally the siblings were left alone to talk.

"What? He stuck us in a closet?" Tristian said to her bother as he opened a curtain to see the neighbor eating noodles and watching television. The person waved over as though it wasn't weird and Sean gave a friendly smile and nod then he closed the curtain.

"Seems like it. At least we got a little room. We'll have to make do for now!" Sean sat down on the bed that was against the window obviously claiming it for himself. Tristian had no choice but to take the other bed as her own. It really didn't take long at all for them to get to sleep, after that terrible plane trip and an overall emotional toll of the recent events.

The next morning Sean woke up at six to an alarm clock. Quickly he figured out how to turn it off. He saw the school uniforms in front of him on the dresser that separated him and his sister. There was a note that said the train to school left at seven. Sean woke his sister, then they both showered quickly and dressed they left for school.

Sean found it funny to see Tristian in a skirt because it really wasn't something he'd seen often, especially not when the skirt was so short. However he admired how brave and strong his sister was being just so she wouldn't have to be separated from him with so much distance.

They rushed to find their way to the school, unfortunately getting there late. The teacher wasn't mean though. She did start going on about something and Sean and Tristian were dumbfounded as could be. The word wabaki was repeated quite a bit. Finally they realized what was going on. Outside the room Sean and Tristian put on indoor slippers and returned to class.

Sean and Tristian had every class together. At their other school that wasn't the case- but they both figured that their father had it set up this way or the school just wanted it that way themselves. It was much more comfortable for them to be together.

At lunch Tristian was right behind her brother in the line.

"Hehe! That was funny first class. I think so anyway. Now we know what wabaki means, I guess! I did a little research about Japan and stuff before we came here. I should have remembered this stuff," Tristian rambled on as she and her brother were getting lunch.

"It's fine, really. It's our first day here... nobody should expect you to know everything needed to know!"

"It'd be wonderful to actually know the language. You know I've picked up a few things from animes or fanfictions- but not much! NOT ENOUGH" Tristian was being quite over-dramatic. Not on purpose. Everything was starting to sink in- FORIEGN country and all.

"Calm down." Sean said as some random guy cut in front of him and grabbed something and ate it. Sean looked a little confused but Tristian thought the guy was cute! So she smiled while Sean went on being confused.

Sean seemed to like the food so Tristian had no trouble trying it herself.

"I like it!" She said and kept eating.

Then a guy came out of nowhere and started to talk to Sean. He didn't seem to be from Japan... at least it was obvious that he wasn't actually Japanese. He was cute as well, really.

"Japanese food is like the army. Don't ask, don't tell." Sean kept on eating, though, and the guy sat down beside him. Tristian stared at the guy with interest as he was getting something from his backpack. "Name's Twinkie. I noticed you ain't have a laptop." He laid a laptop out onto the table.

"Yeah?" Sean replied.

"I'll hook you up." Twink said as though it was supposed to be obvious. "Half price."

"Nah, I'm cool."

"60 percent off." Tristian wondered if this guy would give it up. "Since we're both army brats and all."

"I ain't got no cash man and I ain't an army brat."

"Alright, alright!" Twinkie was truly okay with not getting the sell. "Well what about a cell phone? Everybody needs a cell phone!"

"No offence but I probably won't be here long enough to remember your name."

Then Tristian realized the guy was trying to sell Sean some shoes. He was persistent. Tristian smirked. She liked this guy- not a crush mind you, but she thought he was cool.

Sean noticed something on Twink's backpack that he liked, though, a steering wheel. However it seemed that Twinkie actually had something that he wasn't willing to sell.

"Whatchu drive?" Sean's curiosity was finally kicking in. Cars were his life, really. Tristian sighed wondering why she got left out of every conversation. However she didn't mind much because she really didn't know anything about cars. It did bother her that Twinkie didn't try to sell her anything. She sighed. Was she invisible or something?

"Oh my ride," Twinkie pointed to himself and sounded quite amused. "My ride's one of a kind!"

"Show me!"

"I thought you weren't sticking around?" Sean just kind of nodded a who-cares-what-I-said-this-is-about-cars nod.

"Alright!" Twinkie said.

Sean, Twinkie and Tristian stood in front of a neat garage thing. All of them were out of their school uniforms, changed into something more comfortable. Twink had told Tristian that she wouldn't fit in because she was wearing flared faded jeans with a black fitted t-shirt and her hair was in a ponytail, some of it has fallen out, but she didn't care. Twink wouldn't explain why she wouldn't fit in, though, when she questioned him.

Every car that went by as the system circled Sean would look over and Twinkie silently questioning if that was the one and Twinkie would just shake his head. Tristian liked the yellow car she'd seen, but that wasn't it either. Utter disappointment shined in her eyes.

Sean and Tristian were shocked and amazed when they saw the green one. That was the right one.

"Truly one of a kind!" Tristian said.

Twinkie was clearly excited about showing his ride off to some new people.

"Slammin', huh?" Twinkie asked. Sean just looked like all was wrong in the world. Tristian didn't quite hear whatever else was said.

"At least let me drive," Sean said passing Twink and taking the steering wheel. They were on their way.

"Y'all better have some real cars around here." Sean said as he drove. Tristian tuned them out for a while… Then they had reached their destination!

**Note:**

So, I enjoy reading over this for now. Hope I can finish this and it will be a good story.


	3. Chapter 3 Drifting?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but what is mine -which is barely anything. I will never receive money for this and I really don't want to. This disclaimer refers to the whole story and not just this chapter.

**Chapter Three**

Tristian quickly realized why she did not fit in at this place. She looked out the window and saw a lot of random people. Guys were groping and grinding on girls- basically having sex where they stood. It seemed that all the girls wore skirts, far shorter than the ones the schools made the females wear, short dresses or really short shorts.

Suddenly Twinkie threw a box of tissues at Sean and said something about blowing a wad. Tristian was rather clueless about the meaning behind it and she knew that she'd be better off not asking.

"I see why I am not going to fit in. There's no way I'd dress like that! I don't care about not fittin' in!" Twinkie just smirked back at Tristian almost giving off told-you-so vibes. In return Tristian just glared at him.

Twinkie turned back and nodded toward Sean. They both started to look around at all the people and cars. Tristian saw a lot of nice cars and a lot of freaky people and if anything she was kind of afraid, but excited too.

Of course after they parked Sean started to wonder around with Tristian playing the tag-a-long. Twinkie was off somewhere else, most likely finding some girls. Suddenly Sean and Tristian both noticed a car pull in that was light blue fading into black. Tristian knew that that's about all she knew or would know about the car.

Sean noticed a girl from school get out of the car and walked over. Tristian went with, of course. Sean started talking to the girl. Car talk. Tristian got bored and decided to find the guy and girl with the computer whom she had seen earlier.

"Hey, I am new around here," Tristian said a little breathless as she caught up to them. "I figured that's obvious! So that computer tells you how a cars doing?"

"Yeah, it is obvious that you're new around here." The boy said, somewhat sarcastically.

"You must not know much about cars?" The girl followed.

"Well, I don't. My brother does but I never took to it. I am not exactly a girlie-girl or whatever, but cars never interested me much."

"Oh." The guy and girl replied.

"Yeah. So my name's Tristian!" They smiled at her.

"I am Earl," the guy motioned to himself then toward the girl, "She's Reiko! How long you been in Japan?"

"A day!"

"Wow, that's not long at all." Reiko said as she was checking out another car with the computer.

"Yeah, I know. But weird things happened and this is where my brother and I ended up." Tristian was trying to sound nonchalant. Then she turned to see what Sean was up to. She sighed. Sean was still talking to that girl.

"Are you twins?" Earl seemed quite curious.

"Yes. He's older though, by about half an hour." After saying that Earl's attention was turned to a driver as they discussed what the computer had to say. Tristian noticed some strange guys walking toward Sean. It looked like trouble. Tristian quickly said goodbye to her new friends and went over to find out what was going on.

"I'm sorry I don't speak Japanese," Sean said as Tristian came upon them. One of the guys sat down on the hood of a car and the other was all over the girl Sean had been talking with. Sean had over stepped his bounds.

Then the guy made it clear that Sean was messing with his girl.

"Understand that, gai-jin?" The man asked.

"Takashi!" The girl was trying to call the guy down. Naturally the only one wanting trouble was her boyfriend.

"We were just talking," Sean said as though it was supposed to be okay. _He forgets we aren't exactly in America anymore, even though guys there tend to act like this too. _Tristian thought as she watched.

"This isn't your scene," the girl said to Sean. Tristian noticed a few guys behind this Takashi guy and also noticed one of them was holding a wrench.

"That word you called me- gai-jin or something another... What does that mean exactly?"

"It means turn around and keep walking!" Malice seeped from Takashi's voice, at least Tristian thought so.

"That's exactly what we gonna do," Twinkie stepped in. "Come on man!" He said pulling at Sean.

"Gai-jin is just a way of calling somebody an outsider." Tristian said. Twink glared at her because he'd just gotten Sean to start walking away.

Sean obviously wasn't done because he turned right back toward Takashi and said, "Now see, that's funny, 'cause I thought this was like a free country, where a girl could talk to whoever she wants."

The girl looked very annoyed. Tristian was too and realized she probably shouldn't have said anything. The guy sitting on the car hood smirked at her- but she didn't see it.

"Do you know who I am boy?" Takashi asked. He and Sean were about to butt heads they were so close.

"Yeah, you're like the Justin Timberlake of Japan."

Takashi started to laugh- it was a creepy and insane laugh- and he was getting closer up into Sean's face. Sean was not about to back down. And Takashi's girl started saying something to him in Japanese.

Tristian didn't fail to notice the guy that was still sitting on the hood of the car. He was eating something acting like he was watching a movie or something. He was cute, though, Tristian had to give him that. However he seemed to be friends with the enemy so it didn't matter. Besides the look in his eyes was kind of creepy- he was enjoying it all too much.

"Leave," the girl told Sean. It was clear she meant it. She even glared at him.

"Damn man," Twinkie came over again grabbing Sean. Tristian moved in closer to her brother and heard Twinkie mention the mafia. Apparently Sean really had screwed himself over this time and they had only been in Tokyo for one day.

"Look, sorry DK-san," Twink said as Takashi twirled that girl around like she was a doll. "Monkey didn't have his banana tonight!"

"Let's go, it's time to race!" The guy finally got off the hood and turned to leave. The wrench-holding guy started making monkey sounds and acting like an idiot.

"Good luck, Timberlake!" Sean called out as Takashi put his arm around his girlfriend and started to walk away.

"Gosh, you never let things go do you Sean?" Tristian said as the guy turned around with a weird facial expression and came right up into Sean's face.

"You're the one that's lucky because I'm about to race!"

"Then lets race," Sean challenged and Tristian rolled her eyes.

Takashi let out a small laugh, "With what, huh? A skateboard! Easy to sound cocky when you got no ride!" Sean was still not backing down.

"Take mine," said the guy that had been sitting on the hood of a car. He threw his keys to Sean as he stood up from the hood. Sean didn't take his eyes off of Takashi and still caught them.

"Let's race!" Takashi said, quite amused. Tristian couldn't have been more annoyed.

"What?" Asked the guy that had given Sean his keys as Takashi walked by. "I wanna see what the kids got!" And on he went eating and then he left to.

Sean smirked until Tristian hit him in the arm. It didn't hurt him, really, because he was pretty strong.

"Why'd ya do that?" Sean asked.

"Well, let me see. Uh, you're RACING! You always end up racing and causing trouble! When are you going to learn?" Sean shrugged and walked off with Twinkie. Tristian followed suit after she glared at the guy that was going to let Sean use his car. The guy just smirked at her again and went the same direction Takashi had.

Twinkie, Sean and Tristian were in an elevator. Twinkie was annoyed along with Tristian. Sean seemed anxious.

"Can he drive?" Sean broke the unbearable silence.

Twink smirked at Sean ignorance. "Can he drive? Do you know what DK stands for?"

"Donky Kong?" Sean asked. Tristian couldn't help but laugh at her brother because although he was probably being sarcastic he seemed very serious.

"Drift King!" Twink answered over Tristian's soft chuckles.

"Drift?" Tristian got serious again. Twink nodded at Sean.

"What do you mean drift?" Tristian asked for her brother and herself, she was rather curious.

The elevator opened and it was really loud.


	4. Chapter 4 Don't mess up Mona!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but what is mine -which is barely anything. I will never receive money for this and I really don't want to. This disclaimer refers to the whole story and not just this chapter.

**REVIEW**:

Twink smirked at Sean ignorance. "Can he drive? Do you know what DK stands for?"

"Donky Kong?" Sean asked. Tristian couldn't help but laugh at her brother because although he was probably being sarcastic he seemed very serious.

"Drift King!" Twink answered over Tristian's soft chuckles.

"Drift?" Tristian got serious again. Twink nodded at Sean.

"What do you mean drift?" Tristian asked for her brother and herself, she was rather curious.

The elevator opened and it was really loud.

**Chapter Four**

People were cheering like mad. It made the whole place feel like some crazy concert. Soon enough as they all three exited the elevator a car went by.

"Still need a dictonary?" Twink asked Sean.

Finally coming up on Han's beautiful car, "You know that famous painting? The one with the woman smiling all the time?"

"The Mona Lisa?" Tristian interjected, reminding all that she did in fact still exist.

"Right, right, right the Mona Lisa. Well look man, this car right here is like the Mona Lisa of the drift world. Han rebuilt this bad-boy from ground up. We talkin' forged pistons, bigger turbo, new rise, new crankshaft. Hey man, Han's labor ain't cheap, you feel me?" During this speech of Twink's Sean was completely sitting in the car and Tristian was standing watching Twink talk to Sean in the window. She was curious to know things now. It was like know cars immediately or be a total outcast!

"Bad-boy?" Tristian asked after Twink stopped talking.

"Yeah. Why?" He was confused.

Tristian shrugged, "Well cars are usually called she's... and you called her the Mona Lisa, then called her a boy."

"If I needed a 30 second lesson on how to drift?" Sean wondered aloud, interrupting the needless chatter. Tristian crossed her arms as her conversation was dropped.

"All right look man there lots of ways you can do this, all right? Hand braking is the easiest so the first thing I want you to do, I want you to rip that E-Brake, all right? After you rip that E-Brake then I want you to power over."

Sean and Tristian both seemed puzzled over this information. Obviously it didn't matter that Tristian didn't get it. Sean was the one who needed to know.

"You know what; just don't mess up Mona all right?" With that Twink left and Tristian went with him, because this time she wasn't going to volunteer to ride along. She was used to being with her brother but she'd deal. Tristian did notice the Drift King with his girlfriend, whose name she'd learned was Neela.

On Twinks way past the guy from the car hood he was shaking his head. Twink had no hope for Sean. Tristian was just worried about her brother- considering her had never drifted before.

Instead of following Twink further she stood before Han. He looked at her strangely.

"Yeah?" He basically shrugged her off and ate some more of whatever it was that he was eating.

"Why in the world did you give my brother those keys? Are you insane? He's going to wreck that car." Tristian sighed. "If I have to move again I swear I'll make sure you die first!"

"Whoa. That's your brother?"

"Yeah. What'ya think that I was his girl or something? Please. If I have a guy he certainly wouldn't have been flirting with some other girl like that or this," Tristian paused and gestured to all the women that were surrounding Han. "And Sean ain't just my brother!"

"Oh?"

"No, he's my twin!" Tristian stormed off to find Twinkie- leaving Han rather confused to say the least. However he smirked again. He defiantly liked the girl's personality.

Standing with Twink, finally, Tristian watched the race start. She saw the first turn and it went horridly- for Sean. After that everybody started to rush around. Tristian ended up lost from Twink along the way. To her annoyance she found herself with Han. He was the only familiar face she saw.

"Lost?" He asked walking toward the elevator.

"Of course." Tristian replied flatly.

"Honesty. It's a good trait." Han laughing lightly.

"No kidding." Tristian replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well... I know where your brother's going or are you to angry to come with?"

"Whatever, I don't care if you lead me where I have to go as long as I get to my brother and he's living!"

"Well come on then!" Han said stepping into the elevator. Silence ensued.

"So your brother is Sean. Do you have a name?"

"Yes. Doesn't everybody?" Han smirked at her answer.

"I suppose. What _is _your name?"

"Tristian."

"Well, Tristy- here we are!" The elevator opened.

"Well, thanks- and uh, only Sean can call me Tristy!" She rushed away.

Han liked this girl. Honesty was something he defiantly needed in his life. Plus she wasn't like all the other girls around. It was almost too obvious that she didn't know anything about cars. She was close to her brother. She was pretty. However, he knew that a guy like him didn't stand a chance with a girl like her. She wouldn't think the drifting life was awesome enough to be lived every day and most certainly the money wouldn't be an appeal. What did he have to work with? Han wanted to see if he could get this girl.

To nobody's surprise DK won. Tristian was standing with Twink again. He didn't want to be caught without her otherwise he feared Sean might kill him because of any crap that could have happened to her. People went wild all over DK and his car. Takashi was utterly happy to have defeated Sean, pulling Neela to himself in his victory.

In the end Sean at least finished. Mona was _really_ beaten up. Twink was real shocked and shook his head in disappointment as he walked by Sean and surveyed the car. Tristian stood by the car looking in on her brother. Sean seemed sad and angry all the same. Tristian knew what he was looking in on.

"Don't leave town," Han said leaning over the window.

"You're such a nuisance." Tristian whispered as Han walked past her. To her dismay he only raised an eyebrow at her and continued to walk away. She rolled her eyes because she really hadn't wanted him to hear her, hence why she'd whispered it.

Sean was trying to sneak himself and his sister back into their new home. However their father was sitting waiting up for them.

"Do you know what time it is?" Lieutenant Boswell asked.

"I thought it was about seven o'clock," Sean replied while taking his coat off. "You know, the US is a few hours behind." Tristian was too tired to find what her brother was saying funny.

Lieutenant Boswell just gave a strange nod and pointed to Sean.

"Looks like the party was better here anyway." At this point Tristian realized why Sean was saying this. Their father had been drinking.

Again a face-to-face confrontation happened for Sean that day. However this time it was his father he was facing and not some crazy mafia guy.

"Have you been racing Sean?" Sean didn't answer, but it was apparent that he need not answer. "You're out of here."

Lieutenant Boswell picked up his phone and started to dial some numbers.

"Go ahead," Sean said hatefully and started to walk away. Lieutenant Boswell quickly grabbed Sean's arm.

"You don't get it, do you? You have nowhere else to go. If it doesn't work out here you're going to jail. You get that?" Tristian hated the sound of her father's voice raised. But she could not miss that he really sounded concerned, almost like he cared. "This isn't a game. I'm going to tell you one more time, if you're going to live under my roof you're going to go by my rules. Or get out! Understand? Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Sean replied and went into his room. Tristian still stood with her dad though.

"What about me? I was with him doing what he was doing. I am not going to choose this or jail! I am not letting you send my brother off either! No way. Are you just going to give up on him like that, huh? Man, cars are all he knows! I surely don't know a darned thing about them except how to drive and if they look good or not. Are you going to kick me out to?" Tristian did not raise her voice at all. She shook her head at her father who didn't reply to her at all. She went to bed, too, and went to sleep quickly.

Down the halls the next day of school Sean got a lot of scorned looks from people. Twink didn't even speak to him all day. However people had no issues with Tristian. One guy even told her he was sorry that she had to be related to Sean. She punched that guy, too. Then when he tried to kick her she blocked him and then she kicked him. He hurt for two class periods and she loved seeing his agonizing looks while passing him in the hall.

Outside Sean walked to find the man he owed for the damaged car. The guy was leaning on a black and orange car.

"He's got a nice car, at least!" Tristian said trying to make things seem a little better.

"I guess. Tristy you ought to just go home- 'cause this is my mess to clean up!"

"Well I obviously couldn't fit in that car anyway if it comes to that!" Tristian sighed. "But I ain't leaving until you do."

"At least try to find Twink and see if he'll take you home."

"Why? You think I can't get myself home?"

"Nah, I just worry! Creeps are everywhere."

"No worries."

Sean and Tristian stood before the guy.

"Get in," he told Sean.

"I'll get you your money." Sean replied.

"Why are you talking like you have a choice?" Tristian really hated that tone used toward her brother.

"Tristy, I'll see you when I get home- alright?" Sean said before he got into the car.

"Left alone. Why am I not used to this yet?" Tristian asked herself. She found Twink and he had no problem taking her home. However Twink invited her to come along with him to Han's.

"Who is Han?"

"You talked to him like... twice last night, girl!"

"Oh that jerk that just took my brother?"

"Yeah. Han's not a jerk though. You just don't know him yet. Are you up for coming?"

"Sure, as long as I can change first."

"You'd fit in better it that uniform-" Twink got cut off.

"I don't care. I hate skirts."

"Well, okay."

Twink changed to, of course. He didn't like his uniform either. Tristian was fully comfortable in her mid-rise jeans that fit her just right. She had a good figure and it was nice to show it off some, though she knew that the others girls wherever they were going would be wearing clothes that'd make her look like nothing. Her shirt was lavender and had a pirate-flag type logo on it, plus it was V-cut in the front and back. Some cleavage was showing, but not too much. However it was enough that whenever she wore said shirt Sean would force her into a jacket or another shirt before she could leave the house. Thankfully Sean wasn't around to stop her this time.

Plus she had to touch up her make-up and hair while she was at it. She just brushed her hair and it looked fine. The eye shadow she used was a violet color with brown mascara and eyeliner- it really brought out her eyes.

"Whoa, girl, you look good, but you still won't fit in!" Twink said when he saw her.

"Thanks!" Tristian winked at him.

"Nice shoes, by the way!"

"Oh these old things. I love my converse. I had to get these purple ones when I saw them."

"Yeah they cool!" Twink and Tristian laughed and got into his ride.

The party, to Tristian's dismay, seemed to consist of a whole lot more girls then guys. What few guys were there wouldn't notice her. As she thought... compared to those girls she was nothing.

Luckily Tristian saw Sean enter the room with Han. Not glad to see Han, of course. Sean and Han were both greeted by two girls each.

"Keep your hands off the kid, girls, he's under age!" Tristian heard Han say as she weaved her way toward her brother.

"Ladies, Ladies, Ladies!" Twink said stealing Sean away. Tristian was annoyed with this game they all seemed to be playing. Obviously Twink was speaking to Sean again. They were most likely talking about guy stuff. Once Twink went off to sell some more stuff Tristian finally got to her brother who at that moment was called for by Han.

Han motioned for Sean to come into the door he was standing near.

"Come on, sis!" Sean said as he started for the door, noticing her. "Weren't you supposed to go home?"

"I did. I changed clothes and stuff. Are you blind?"

"Hey, I hate that shirt." Sean said looking back at his sister.

"Yeah, I know!" Tristian smirked as if she'd beaten him at some game.

"Well... uh, you bring a jacket?"

"Heck no. Get over it!" At this time Han put an arm over Sean and he glanced at Tristian long enough to acknowledge that she existed.

"Always the tag-a-long!" She said bitterly to herself.

Han met back up with his own tag-a-longs, and went up some stairs to an upper level to the garage. Tristian sighed and stared after him like he was a freak. Sean was enjoying looking at all the awesome cars Han had around.

"I'll say the silver one is my favorite!" Tristian said behind Sean. He didn't ignore her. He nodded. At least she got some sort of reply.

"The Red Evo's yours." Han said from above. Sean twisted his head to look up at him.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked bewildered after looking the car over. Tristian looked up at Han noticing him pouring some wine for one of the girls he was with. Tristian thought guys like him were disgusting.

"You're representing me now. What you think, I'm gonna let you roll in a Hyundai?" Han walked over to the other people. Sean looked at the car. Tristian went upstairs... maybe she could ruin Han's afternoon or something.


	5. Chapter 5 Let's try to be friends?

**Author's Note: **April 23, 2012—I have edited up to this one so far today. I am trying to get as much work done with this story as possible, today. Really getting back into this story…

**Chapter Five**

Tristian made her way toward Han and his two girlfriends.

"You're going to spoil my brother." The two girls looked up at Tristian and smirked. Both wondered why a girl like Tristian would even try to talk to Han- at least that is the idea Tristian got from the looks they gave her.

"Why's that?" Han asked obviously enjoying the attention of the girls that were attached to him.

"Ah, nothing," she shrugged it off. Suddenly Tristian was feeling like this bothering Han thing was a bad idea as she watched the activity before her.

Tristian then just decided to go back down and ask Sean to leave because she didn't want to be at Han's anymore, especially with Han being there too. Han was disgusting her with those girls and acting like Tristian was supposed to act like it was normal. Of course, it was normal for Han and everybody else. Even Sean didn't seem to pay it much attention. But Sean was a guy.

As she was half way down the stairs she felt a hand lightly grab her shoulder. She turned to see that it was Han.

"Where are you going?" He asked, free of his attachments for the moment.

"I'm sorry. Is it against the rules to not watch you make out with people?" Tristian sounded a little bitter.

"No. You're the one that invited yourself up here... and I figure it's quite obvious that the girls aren't just to decorate my arms." A rather calm reply.

"Whatever. I really couldn't care less." Tristian began to walk away again. However Han stopped her- _again_.

"Do you have a habit of walking away from things when they aren't going your way?" Han asked completely serious.

"Do you have a habit of not being able to handle rejection?" Tristian fired back and Han let her go this time, looking a little angry, but also impressed. "Sean, it's late. We ought to get home," she called out and Sean agreed and started to leave but took a glance back at Han and shrugged.

Han watched them leave. It was not going to be easy at all to get this girl to like him. Not even as a friend.

At home Sean found that Lieutenant Boswell was not waiting up for them.

"Cool." Sean said to Tristian.

"Well you did call right? You said it was for school, I hope, because when I stopped by to change I left a note saying I was going to hang with some friends and you'd be doing some after-school stuff!"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Well then, maybe he believed it."

"Or maybe he ain't home!"

"Who cares?" Tristian then went and washed off her make-up and went to sleep followed by Sean not to long after.

A few days passed. Everyday Sean went off with Han to work. Tristian would hang out with Twink, Earl and Reiko. This day she decided to go shopping with Reiko. Tristian found a few new shirts that she liked and Reiko found plenty of stuff she liked. They bought the stuff and headed out.

"I like your car, Reiko. I think it's probably one of the best." Trisitan paused a moment. "Are you certain we have to go to Han's?"

"Yeah, I pretty much live there. You know you should buy some skirts or something. You'd fit in a lot more. And who knows maybe you could get a guy?"

"Han's a jerk though. How do you put up with him? Besides if a guy doesn't like me the way that I am then he can move on. I ain't into wearing skirts."

"Okay, just friendly advice. Han's not a jerk, you just don't know him yet. Tomorrow Sean's lessons begin!"

"Oh yeah- forgot about the lessons! Twink said the same thing about Han."

Reiko laughed, "That's because it's true."

Everybody was sitting around on old sofas and such watching Sean learn how to drift.

Earl was going crazy all of a sudden.

"My mother, she's blind in one eye and she can drift better than that." Earl shouted out. "Han where'd you find this guy?"

Tristian and Reiko found it all very funny. Tristian saw that Han's facial expression almost read hopelessness for Sean.

Sean left the house for school a little ahead of Tristian. When she came out Sean was talking to their dad about a car body or at least near it.

"The nail that sticks out gets hammered," Tristian heard her father say as she walked over to Sean. "Y'all don't wanna be late!"

"No big deal about being late once in a while, Dad!" Tristian said and all too late she realized what she'd called her father. He just looked at her and then went back to working on his new toy.

"Sean," Earl said as Sean was leaving class. Reiko and Earl said something about a fight and Tristian rushed off with them up the stairs.

Twink was being bullied by one of DK's lackeys. Something about a broken Ipod. Sean stepped in to play the hero it seemed. Twink wasn't glad about Sean's help though.

Tristian left school after that because she really just didn't want to talk to anybody at the moment. She couldn't recall the last time she'd gotten some time to herself. However, Tristian was sure Sean would get mad at her. At the moment she really didn't care.

After walking around for an hour totally lost in thought and literally lost Tristian found herself in the company of Takashi. He looked amused.

"Aren't you that cowboys sister?" He asked.

"Nope. I ain't related to any cowboys." Takashi laughed.

"Why you wondering around all alone, anyway?"

"Uh, people need time to themselves once in a while, you know?" Takashi looked dumbfounded.

"Are you lost?" He finally asked. "Where you trying to go?"

"Nope. I know where I am." Tristian said flatly. Luckily she noticed Han's garage was nearby.

"See there's Han's garage... I know where I am going!" Tristian pointed.

"Lucky break." Takashi said as Tristian made a break for it and rushed away. She could hear Takashi laughing behind her. She looked back and he was actually following her.

She reached the outside of the Han's garage.

"You shouldn't run away from a guy like me," Takashi seemed rather cocky.

"Whatever. It's not like I asked you to talk to me."

"Well you should consider yourself quite lucky that'd I'd even bother talking to you, gai-jin."

"Yeah, I do- not! I don't care what you think of me. I don't care who or what you are around here. The stuff you do doesn't concern me... and you can call me a gai-jin all you want, it won't make it any more or less true." Tristian turned away again and knocked on the door on the side of the garage... the one Sean usually used to go inside. _Why do all the doors have to be closed and locked when I actually need to be inside and there open and unlocked when I don't want anything to do with it?"_

Takashi grabbed Tristian's arm and his grip was tight.

"That hurts, you know? Where's your lackeys, anyway?"

"I said you shouldn't run away from a guy like me." Tristian struggled to get away from him but he was too strong.

"And I recall saying that I didn't care what you had to say! Let go of me!" Tristian shouted.

This only fueled his anger and he gripped harder. Finally the door opened.

"What?" It was Han who quickly realized what was going on. Seeing as to having a witness Takashi let Tristian go but he wasn't gentle about it and his force made her fall on the ground.

"DK your problem is with her brother." Han said rather calmly.

"So, have you forgotten your place, Han?"

"No, but I know that a woman shouldn't be treated like that."

"Oh and you know how to treat a woman? All you know is how to womanize," Takashi said rather venomously.

"I see. You're drunk!" Han said almost amused if the moment didn't call to be so serious. Han got out a cell phone and called some people. Within two minutes Takashi's lackey's came and took him away.

Han then turned his full attention to Tristian who was sitting on the ground rather shaken.

"You don't have to put on that tough act all the time," Han told her as he kneeled down next to her. "You don't have to be so much like your brother that it's annoying. Plus it really is best to be careful what you say to people around here. One wrong word and who knows what will become of you."

"Anywhere is like that," Tristian said softy.

"Sean's been worried about you. We all were, actually. You shouldn't wonder off by yourself."

"And you're my boss?"

"No. I'd like to be your friend if you'd give me the time of day instead of running off every time things get a little awkward." Tristian finally looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Tristian asked while she was nearly crying.

"Yeah. Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on, talk to me. That's what friends do." Han kind of smirked at her.

"I'm just afraid. Really afraid to live here, especially since Sean's gotten so mixed up with this stuff. It was a dream of mine to come here someday... but it's so different than what I expected. Sean's actions scare me too, because one of these days the things he does is going to get him killed or somebody close to him. This is the worst trouble he's ever gotten into and I've just walked right into it with him." Tristian shivered a bit because of her thoughts and it was a bit chilly outside.


	6. Chapter 6 Like the enemy?

**Author's Note: **Timeline! I don't know what it was. Two days between this and that. This is my story and I'll do my best to make it good.

**Chapter Six**

Han noticed Tristian shivering.

"It's cold out, isn't it?" Han remarked as he helped Tristian off the ground.

"Yeah..."

"You're shivering, you know?"

"Kind of."

Tristian sounded a bit weak and that bothered Han, somewhat. He then led her inside and sat her down on a sofa chair. He sat next to her in another chair after handing her a cover.

"Why are you here alone?" Tristian asked noticing the unusual silence as she covered herself and got comfortable in the chair.

"Well everybody is out doing stuff and I stayed in today. Sean might even be out looking for you because he was really worried. Twink might be with him because he was worried to."

"I don't see why!" Tristian was surprised and a little livelier than before.

Han cleared his throat a bit, "There are worse guys then Takashi out there."

"Er, yeah I guess that's true enough."

"So, why exactly did you and Sean move here to Tokyo?"

"Eck, no you still didn't answer me."

"Huh?"

"Why are you here alone? It's unlike you. What I know of you, anyway."

"Everybody wants their own space from time to time. Isn't that why you wondered off by yourself? Besides, I don't like the way I am sometimes. It's not really me that's getting shown off."

"Oh. A facade?"

"I guess you could call it that."

"I will."

"And my question?" Han smirked.

"Sean got into a lot trouble- it was almost like he actually enjoyed causing trouble, sometimes. It was moving here or he'd be put in juvy. Somehow the police were letting it slide that I was in the car with him- accessory to the crime or something. Mom was just going to send Sean here. I wasn't going to let my brother leave me... It's nice to be in one place for longer than a year or so. I don't know that feeling anymore though since Mom moved us around so often because of Sean getting in trouble so much."

"Well I am glad the adventures and misfortunes led you here. I am glad to know people like you and Sean. Sometimes it gets bothersome to run around with thugs."

"You don't like being in the mafia?" Tristian kind of smirked at him.

"It has its perks, but I'm not actually in the Yakuza. I just help Takashi."

"Perk, eh? Like... hott girls?"

"I am a straight-forward kind of guy and if I said no I'd be lying."

"Aw, you're not going to lie to me." Tristian feigned happiness.

"Why should I? What good are lies?" Han paused, "I do what I have to in order to live and maintain a good life. I like the money... but it has also helped me meet a lot of good people."

"Oh." Tristian replied and then she yawned. "I've known you for five weeks."

"Yeah?"

"You're different then you were a while back."

"How so?" Han was curious.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed, but you hardly ever seem to have any girls on your arms anymore. It almost makes me like you."

"Like me?" Han raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you are handsome. You are very attractive, really. A girl would be crazy not to notice. But not… like-like you, just friend-like you. Maybe." Tristian yawned again.

"Hm, okay. You're sleepy and it's not even that late."

"I've have a trying day!"

At that moment Twink and Sean pulled into the garage. Sean saw his sister and started toward her. He was relieved and a bit angry.

"Hi, Sean!" Tristian said getting up from the sofa and started to fold the cover but Han took it from her instead and put it in the chair.

"Where have you been?" Sean questioned.

"Umm... I walked around for an hour. I got lost. I noticed the garage and I came here. Luckily Han was home because it was cold outside."

"Lost? Do you have any idea what kind of weirdo losers there are in the world? You could have gotten hurt and badly."

"But I didn't!"

"Not the point."

"Well Sean you don't own me... so stop controlling me and every move I make. You're getting as bad as Takashi." Tristian saw what kind of an impact that had.

"Whatever. I'm taking you home!"

"Oh, dad worried to?"

"I don't know!"

"Yeah. Okay. You'll have to drag me away."

"Okay." Sean said grabbing Tristian's arm and she winced as he started to pull her toward the stairs to go down to his car. (It was the same arm Takashi had grabbed.)

"Wow, you really are as bad as Takashi!" Twink murmured. Sean stopped dead in his tracks and realized what he was doing and let his sister go. Tristian looked furious. Han looked very concerned and worried.


	7. Chapter 7 This is My Mexico

**Author's Note: **_I am trying my best to get this all updated and to complete it in general.  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and Furious, Tokyo Drift… just borrowing from it to make me a story.

**Chapter Seven**

"I'm sorry, Tristy." Sean said shaking his head, not believing the way he was acting.

"Whatever, Sean." She frowned.

" Twink, will you take me home?" Tristian refused to even look at her brother.

"Yeah, sure- no problem." Twink replied hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he should get involved in this sibling dispute.

"Thanks," Tristian sighed. "Sean, I'm not mad. Just hurt and disappointed. And Han thanks for helping me today and stuff. It was nice talking to you. You really aren't a jerk after all." Tristian gave Han a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to Twink's ride.

Twink raised an eye-brow at Han who shrugged, with a smirk on his face. Twink then nodded, though confused and proceeded to take Tristian home.

Sean looked up at Han after Tristian was gone. Then they both sat down.

"You like my sister, man?" Sean asked, angrily. Han looked like he'd been caught red handed while robbing a bank. "It's okay if you do. Just typical big brother responses... don't hurt her."

"How could I do that, Sean? It's not like she'll like a guy like me. I am too much of a scum bag for her."

"She had to like you more than you think or she wouldn't have given you a chance. She has hope for you to be a better person. The moment she sees you with girls all over you again, though, she'll be crushed."

"How can you be so sure? She just shows the yearnings... no, the need for friendship."

"She's my sister. She's my twin. I've known her all my life and hers. I know things. I notice things. I might have a weird accent and I talk real slow, but I can tell you that you just have to be careful with her."

Han just nodded. It was nice to have a conversation with Sean that didn't have anything to do about cars.

"I do like Tristian. I, at least, want to be friends with her. I'll do my best not to disappoint her. You do well to not make her feel caged and unwanted. This is a new and scary place. You might be twins- but just 'cause you have friends and feel like you fit in doesn't mean she does to. Maybe you've become a little blind to how she feels since you've gotten here?"

"I am just trying to watch out for her, man. She needs to be more careful about what she does. Going off alone? How can I not get upset about that?"

"I know. Don't get so lost in this new life you've got and forget about Tristian... if nothing else you should always be able to count on her, right? Don't mess that up for yourself, got it?"

Sean sighed and agreed.

"I've got to head home myself," Sean said while standing. "I'll see you later."

Han was left to himself again- left in his thoughts. He had wanted some time to himself earlier. Now he wanted some company. He wished that he'd gotten more time with Tristian. She was finally starting to talk to him. He hoped it wasn't a one-time thing.

Han sighed and got his cell phone from his pocket and was about to call some girls over. He then decided against it and just went to his room and slept.

"Where's Sean?" Lieutenant Boswell asked as Tristian came inside.

"He's with some friends. He isn't racing or anything so don't even start your crap about that." Tristian got an understanding look from her father.

"Well okay then. He better be home soon, though. Being late isn't going to be tolerated either."

"Fine, I'll call him!" Tristian went to her room and changed into her night clothes. After that she called Sean and told him the news. She went to sleep long before Sean got home.

When Sean got home he nodded to his father and went straight to the bed room. Tristian was sleeping so he couldn't apologize. Grunting he simply went to the bathroom, put on some pajamas and went to sleep as well.

**A few days later...**

Tristian was watching a bunch of the guys play soccer/football. Reiko was down far-a-way watching so Tristian didn't seem to have anybody to talk to because Sean didn't seem to be in a talkative mood. She went to join him in looking over the streets of Tokyo. It was a beautiful city.

Suddenly from behind Tristian heard Han say something about being a zebra. She turned around and saw that he was talking to the boys.

Han winked at her. She stood on the opposite side of Sean.

"So how'd you end up over here, anyway?" Sean asked Han out of the blue.

"Well you know those old Westerns where the cowboys make a run for the boarder?" Sean nodded. Tristian tried to act like she wasn't even listening. "This is my Mexico."

"Why'd you let me race your car? You knew I was gonna wreck it."

"Why not?"

"'Cause that's a lot of money." Tristian interjected on Sean's behalf.

"I have money. It's trust and character I need around me. Who you chose to be around you lets you know who you are. One car in exchange for knowing what a man's made of is a price I can live with."

The conversation was getting serious so Tristian decided to leave. She'd go find Reiko and go shopping or something.

"Look at all those people down there they follow the rules, for what? Their letting fear lead them." Han continues. Neither noticed Tristian leave.

"What happens if they don't?"

"Life's simple. You make choices and you don't look back."

Sean took a drink from his water, "Well if you don't drift for money than what do you drift for?"

"You really want to know?"

Reiko wasn't up for shopping so Tristian decided to walk home. There wasn't anybody to drive her since so many were playing soccer and her brother left someplace with Han. Han, Sean and Twink could all blame themselves if something bad happened to her.

It was dark out. She was freaked. At least she knew where she was going this time. She'd learned enough of the directions to know how to get to school, home and to Han's place.

"Where's Tristian?" Han asked Reiko and the guys when he and Sean got back to the garage.

"Uh, she's gone!" Earl answered.

"Did somebody take her home?" Han was a bit worried.

"No. She left while the guys were playing soccer. I didn't think she would actually leave here without telling somebody/ I think she may have because I've not seen her since..." Reiko said, thinking. "She asked if I wanted to go shopping. I didn't want to."

"Do you guys have any idea how late it is? It's dark and she doesn't know this place that well." Han said rushing off to his car. On his way Sean noticed Han trashed a piece of paper. Sean looked and realized it was the number that he just got.

Sean got into his own car and they both decided to go opposite ways because with Tristian it was un-telling which way she had went.

A car was slowly driving beside Tristian now. She took a deep breath and started to walk a bit faster.

'_Like that will make whoever it is go away, Tristian. You're crazy. Han told you not to walk around alone in this city. But why would he really care anyway? This is so freaking freaky.' _Tristian thought.

The car stopped. Someone got out. Footsteps approached her. She felt a hand was on her shoulder. It was soft. Not a guy. Tristian turned around. It was Neela.

"Hi!" Tristian was very relieved.

"Hey. You really shouldn't walk out here alone this late or anytime of the day, really. Let me take you home?"

"Okay." Tristian kind of rushed to the car. Neela wanted the smirk but knew what kind of feeling fear was in a city like Tokyo.

"Thanks!" Tristian said getting out of Neela's car.

"Glad to help. I can't believe Han, Twink, Sean or even Earl would let you walk though!"

"They didn't let me, actually. Everybody was busy. I felt a bit invisble, I guess."

"Oh. Be careful, Tristian. It's not a safe place, especially not for you with the stuff going on between your brother and Takashi."

Tristian nodded. "Goodnight. And thanks again." Neela nodded and drove off.

Tristian was about to open the door when another car pulled up. It was Han's.

Han looked very upset as he rushed over to Tristian.

**Note**:

_I love the line, "This is my Mexico."_


	8. Chapter 8 A Kiss Too Soon?

**Author's Note: **_I defiantly am typo-prone. I don't have a beta and I don't always check over things and even if I do I tend to overlook things. I apologize for things like that, though. _

**Chapter Eight**

"Hi." Tristian greeted Han as he came up to her.

"What is your problem?" Han asked with a rather harsh tone.

"Uh, nothing." Tristian replied, confused and with a raised eyebrow. She suppressed the feeling of wanting to roll her eyes at the tone of his voice.

"You walked home this late at night! By. Your. _Self_!"

"No. Neela gave me a ride."

"So, what about before she showed up? Something horrible could have happened!" Han nearly screamed. Tristian was surprised; she has never seen Han angry before. Ever. He had a very relaxed, careless way about himself. Nevertheless, his tone was upsetting her.

"Excuse me, Han. I am as old as Sean. I don't see anybody yelling at him when he walks off someplace by himself. I am sick of being a tag-a-long... and if you cared so darned much you might have actually realized I was gone before I was even walking by myself."

"Sean is a guy. Worse things happen to girls then guys. It's common sense. You've not been tagging along for quite some time. Sean loves you and he doesn't mind your being around. And I do care or else I wouldn't be here right now, I would be off with whoever doing whatever. I noticed you were gone. I just thought you went to hang out with Reiko, Earl and Twink."

"Whatever. Save your breath. Save your time. I don't need it, okay? I don't need your lies and stuff. You just want to stay in good with me to stay on Sean's good side. Leave me alone." Tristian started to slide the door open.

"What? You have some messed up logic." Han said as he went off to his car.

"See. It's simple. You'd not leave so easily if you cared." Tristian whispered to herself and sighed. Han didn't hear her. He was in his car and about to leave. However, Han noticed Tristian was standing at his still open car door.

"Ugh! You're stupid!" Tristian said and then slammed his car door and started back toward her father's home.

Suddenly she found herself being pulled around to face Han, again.

"How am I the stupid one? You don't see how much I've changed since you've been in my life?"

"You've just been so busy with Sean. That's all."

"No, Tristian. I like you, a lot. Why is it that you fail to see it?"

"Maybe I just don't want you to like me? I'm nothing like all those other girls you seem so fo-" Tristian was cut off because all of a sudden Han was kissing her. '_Whoa! This is odd.' _Tristian thought. However she was too shocked to even try to kiss him back- that is, if she had wanted to. He stopped.

"I don't want you to be like those other girls. I like you because you are different. You're beautiful, kind, intelligent, funny. You're wonderful."

"Hmph!" Was all Tristian managed to say because she was still rather shocked.

Han was rather taken back by the whole ordeal. He couldn't believe he kissed Tristian. Silence ensued as Tristian remained shocked and unable to speak.

Two minutes passed and Sean pulled up. He was glad that Tristian was okay and home. However he noticed the tension between his friend and sister.

"Uh, did I miss something?" Sean asked making Tristian jump from being zoned out and Han turned around to face him.

"No." Tristian and Han said in unison.

"Well I am going to go inside now and sleep." Tristian finally managed to get away from Han.

Sean and Han were leaning against the hood of Han's car after Tristian left.

"Something happened." Sean said, almost like thinking a loud. "So, you found her here?"

"Yeah, she said Neela brought her home."

"Well-good. At least she didn't walk all the way here by herself."

"You're just letting it go that easy?"

"What? One day I am too hard on her and now I am too easy. What am I supposed to do, put her in a cage or something?"

"No. I just figured you'd be angrier over her leaving by herself like she did."

"I'm gonna talk to her later. She's probably already sleeping. Good thing Dad had to work late tonight or else I'd be homeless- and Tristian right with me."

"You've always got a place with me. Both of you."

"So what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and Tristian, before I got here?"

"Nothing happened, why?"

"Listen, man, I ain't stupid. We've gone over this before. I know you like her. She kind of seems to like you. She's been a bit weird lately. I don't know. But I know something happened!"

"We, uh, well I... kissed her."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"How'd it happen?"

Han sighed.

"I kind of went overboard about her walking by herself. She has this impression that I'm only nice to her to keep on your good side. Then she had the nerve to belittle herself just because she wasn't like the girls I used to be with. So I kissed her and then told her that she was wonderful."

"Oh," Sean paused. "So it was like in the movies? She was talking and you had to cut her off?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

"I should head back. Don't want to worry anyone. Got to let them know Tris is okay." Han sounded amused.

"Alright, man. Be careful."

Sean found Tristian still awake when he went into their room, even though she was lying down.

"Did he tell you what he did?" Tristian asked monotone.

"He kissed you."

"You're okay with that?"

"Yeah. Han likes you."

"Don't you even care about me? He's a womanizing-mafia guy."

"I care about you. So does Han. He's changed a lot since you've been in his life. Besides he's not actually in the mafia"

"Oh," Tristian rolled her eyes. "You're on his side, huh?" Tristian rolled over making it clear that the conversation was over.


	9. Chapter 9 Feeling Held Back

**Recap (sort of) of last chapter**:_ "Oh," Tristian rolled her eyes. "You to, huh?" Tristian rolled over making it clear that the conversation was over. _

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning Sean woke up to find Tristian was already gone. This surprised him. Why would she leave without him? Had she still not learned to not walk anywhere alone yet?

Sean sighed and just got dressed. Once he got to school he realized that Tristian was in fact already there.

"Why'd you come here by yourself? Ain't you figured not to walk alone yet?" Sean asked, a little angered, as he approached Tristian, Twink, Earl, Reiko and some new guy.

"Um, I didn't walk here by myself." Tristian replied, matter-of-factly. The others knew not to get involved so they just kept their mouths shut.

"Oh, then how'd you get here?"

"Dad brought me." Tristian rolled her eyes.

"I know better. Don't lie to me."

"Well, if you must know I walked her to school." The new guy said. He was tall, actually the same height as Sean. He was a bit slimmer then Sean but not too much. He was Asian. He was the guy that cut him in line on the first day of school.

"Who are you?" Sean's protective older brother voice kicked in.

"I am Lucas Kang," the guy just smiled at Sean.

"Since when did you meet my sister?"

"He saw me outside this morning waiting on you. He offered to walk me to school. I've talked to him a few times in class and at lunch. Ever noticed that I don't actually sit with you and Twink much? I don't do that car talk and it gets annoying being ignored."

"So you walked here with a stranger?"

"No. His name is Lucas. I've talked to him before. Besides you and Han never said who had to escort me as long as I wasn't by myself. Be glad that I didn't walk by myself." Tristian stormed off. Lucas followed suit.

After school Tristian went home and changed into a new outfit she'd been waiting to try. Her shirt had one long bell sleeve and the other was a spaghetti strap. It was solid black. She also wore an arm warmer on the naked arm, just for the heck of it. It was black and gray striped. She put on blue jeaned capris and her normal black and white chucks.

Then she did her make-up. The eye-shadow was gray and green shaded. And brown eyeliner and mascara because it helped bring out her eyes.

"Tristian you're dressed up well this afternoon!" Twink said as Tristian and Reiko joined everybody for Sean's drifting lessons.

"Yeah. I have a date right after this. I figured I'd be ready now and not have to rush at it later."

"Well, you look great. Who you going out with?"

"Lucas!" Reiko answered for her and the girls giggled.

"Oh. I don't think we should let Sean know, right?" Twink gave Tristian and Reiko a wink and then sat down to watch the fun.

"There's no 'wax on wax off' of drifting. You learn by doin' it. The first drifters invented drifting out here in the mountains by feelin' it. So feel it." Tristian overheard Han telling Sean. She knew that Sean 'nor Han would like to know she was going on a date of all things, moreover with a guy she barely knew.

"Umm, Twink..." Tristian started off looking toward Han.

"Yeah, we won't tell him, either, girl! I got your back."

"Thanks!"

Once the lessons were over they all went back to Han's garage. So far Han hadn't showed any signs of acknowledging Tristian. In some ways she was glad but mostly it pissed her off. He kisses her and then just freaking ignores her?

"So what's up with the outfit?" Sean asked from above Tristian as she was about to make her way outside from the bottom door. Lucas should already be waiting for her by that time.

"Uh, nothing. Just thought I'd give my new outfit a trial run," Tristian turned to face her brother but to her dismay Han was also there.

"Right," Sean glared. "You're a bad liar, Tristy. Where you headed?"

"Outside."

"Walking home alone?" Han suddenly involved himself.

"No."

"Fresh air?" Sean asked in utter disbelief.

"What's with the third degree? I am not your prisoner or anything. Back off. I am leaving. Not alone. I am going out with a friend." Tristian turned back to the door and went out. By the time Sean and Han came out they only saw a car leaving.

"Shit!" Sean yelled. Han just looked shocked and worried.

"Any of y'all know about this?" Sean questioned everyone as he went back into the garage and got into his car, Han joined in the passenger seat. Nobody answered. They knew that he knew that they knew. So did Han.

And there was about to be a lot of trouble for the lot of them.

Sean drove off toward the direction the car had gone.

**Note**: _I think that guy was taller than Sean? And I think my choice of naming him is a bit uncreative, eh? And at first I was going to have Tristian go out with Earl- but I figured it'd be best to go somewhere else with it. _


	10. Chapter 10 Talk Tomorrow

**Author's Note: **This chapter was missing. Did anybody notice? I don't know how that happened, but I also know why the chapters have been numbered wrong. I combined two chapters and didn't take that into account later. Am fixing this all though, so that is good news. && Luckily I had the missing chapter saved on a disk!

**Recap:  
**_"What's with the third degree? I am not your prisoner or anything. Back off. I am leaving. Not alone. I am going out with a friend." Tristian turned back to the door and went out. By the time Sean and Han came out they only saw a car leaving._

_"Shit!" Sean yelled. Han just looked shocked and worried._

_"Any of y'all know about this?" Sean questioned everyone as he went back into the garage and got into his car, Han joined in the passenger seat. Nobody answered. They knew that he knew that they knew. So did Han._

_And there was about to be a lot of trouble for the lot of them._

_Sean drove off toward the direction the car had gone._

**Chapter 10**

Sean and Han split up once they got to any places they thought Tristian would go. Considering they hadn't caught up with the car she'd left in, they had a few places to search. They were both angry with her. The guy, whoever he was, was in hot water.

After checking three places Han finally spotted Tristian. She sat in a cafe with a guy he knew was familiar, but wasn't sure of who the guy actually was. She was laughing and seemed to be having a great time- which inadvertently made Han much angrier. (And maybe jealous?)

Suddenly Tristian turned her head to look outside and saw Han standing by the door. Her eyes grew wide.

"Uh-oh!" Tristian whispered. Lucas heard her.

"What?" He asked, looked to where her gaze had been.

Han stood there a moment. He didn't want to make a scene but her knew that Tristian wasn't about to walk toward him. So he started to walk toward her and this random date.

"That's my brother's friend!"

"They came after you?"

"Apparently!"

"That's Han, though? You didn't tell me that you were Han's girl!" Lucas was kind of upset and afraid.

"Uh, excuse me. That's the problem here. I don't belong to anybody." Han was standing right at their table now. "As soon as all you freaking guys get that trough your minds the better off we will all be."

Tristian stood up and walked right past Han and to the sidewalk outside.

Tristian sighed and looked around. She then started to walk the way she thought would lead her home. Sadly Han's hand caught her arm, though not too roughly.

"Stop that!" Tristian yelled as she turned to face him with a defiant look in her eyes and he released her.

"Why do you keep doing stuff like this?"

"I am just being a normal teenage girl. I am trying to be a normal teenage girl, anyway. I am not settling myself down to some guy that..." Tristian stopped knowing where what she was going to say would go.

Han sighed.

"What?" Tristian raised a brow not understanding what he meant. "Go on with what you're saying. You can't expect me to understand if you do not tell me!"

"Well... I think it's all quite clear. You all just need to realize and get over it."

"We want to protect you. We want you to be safe. We do not want you to not have a life."

"It sure seems that way."

"How?"

"Well, I know if you or Sean knew I was going on a date you'd stop me. I know it."

"Yeah, so?"

"See. Girls go on dates. They don't have brothers preventing them from even having that much."

"As far as the date goes... We'd just like to know who you're going with. And where you'll be at, too— but, not to spy. We want you to be safe. Can't you get that?"

"Yeah, to some extent, but not if you follow me around. Not when you grab me and yell at me when I try to walk away; when I want to be a lone. I feel caged, almost. It's horrid. Sean was never this bad until we came here. I shouldn't have come here!"

"You regret coming here? You mean nothing here is worth having come?" Han sighed rather defeated.

Tristian sighed. She saw how deep that had affected Han. She saw how hurt he was. But could he understand? Should she explain?

"I regret it in some ways," Tristian began rather softly. Han just looked at her as though nothing else existed, because to him at that moment nothing else mattered. "I look around and I see that I am in an entirely different world then what I am used to. It's too different. But I've met wonderful people- people I am glad to know. Over all I am still afraid. Afraid of what will happen. You know. I've told you. But most of all, I am afraid of not getting to live. And that's how I feel."

Han seemed taken aback.

"You think I am holding you back?"

"Yes, in some ways," before Tristian could explain further Sean appeared on the street in his car.

"Tristian, Han, get in. We'll talk about this. _Together_!"

Tristian looked to Han and he encouraged her to go. So she did. However it was so late that Tristian ended up falling to sleep during the car ride. Sean carried her up to their room. For a while he watched her sleep. He had neglected her a lot since coming to Tokyo. He needed to talk to her.

Tomorrow they'd talk. It would be Saturday. No school. Then she could talk to Han as well. He knew he'd interrupted something. But everything would be different...

Tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11 Free Punch

**Author's Note: **_Still revising and editing. Hope it turns out good._

Recap of last chapter:_Tomorrow they'd talk. It would be Saturday. No school. Then she could talk to Han as well. He knew he'd interrupted something. But everything would be different..._

_Tomorrow._

**Chapter 11**

Han sat on his bed thinking. Tristian fell to sleep in the car on their way to Han's garage. Sean decided he should take his sister home. Han brought Sean's car back with him since he'd been riding along with Sean, instead of a separate car.

It seemed like every time he was starting to get into a good conversation with Tristian somebody would interrupt it, mostly Sean at this point. Han had a lot on his mind regarding Tristian though. Why did she do the things she did? On some level he could understand. However, he didn't understand why she was so willing to put herself in danger just to make her point.

Han sighed. He lay down on this bed. His thoughts made it hard for him to get drift off to sleep but finally sleep came.

Sean hadn't been able to get Tristian to go over to Han's garage over the weekend, so the in depth talking still hadn't happened. All weekend she just lounged about the house, even their father seemed perplexed, but he watched TV with her and Sean had just gone off to hang with his friends.

Sean knew the last thing he needed to be doing is dragging her to Han's garage when she didn't want to go.

Han didn't inquire by asking, but Sean knew he wanted to know why Tristian wasn't coming around. The topic wasn't breeched, and hopefully she would be willing to talk sometime today or soon.

Tristian was in line getting lunch, alone. Sean had already gone through.

Suddenly Tristian felt somebody's hand on her butt. She froze, half way to the table where Sean and Twink were. She almost dropped her tray from shock.

She turned around. It was one of Lucas's buddies.

"Uh, back off!" Tristian said. The guy only appeared amused.

"You really should leave her alone," Lucas said behind his friend.

"Why? She's fine. She's willing."

"Willing for what? I'm willing to kick your butt or shove your boots up your butt? Either way it sounds like something you need to have done!"

Then the guy punched her. Her tray fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Tristian heard Twink say.

Sean was about to punch the guy but Tristian urged Sean aside.

"This is my mess, bro." Sean nodded. Tristian should be able to handle this guy. She did beat Clay up, after all. She was angry about having to live with her father and Clay seemed like the best one to take it out on. It was Tristian's farewell gift to Clay; at least that's what she had told Ms. Boswell in order to calm the woman down. Truth was, Clay just pissed her off in general, and he was getting away with everything while Sean had to take all of the punishment. Of course, no charges were filed. Clay didn't want the humiliation.

"Oh, you think you can fight me?" The guy teased.

Tristian looked him over and smirked, "It won't be a problem." Then she punched him twice. He was holding his bleeding nose.

"You'll pay for that!" The guy tried to punch her but she dodged. He fell to the floor, so Tristian kicked him and then she got down on him and just kept punching him in the face. The guy tried fighting her off but to no avail. Finally the guy stopped struggling and his blood was everywhere. Sean and Twink realized the guy was unconscious and they got Tristian off of him.

"What the heck, Tristian?" Twink asked, mortified at this side of her.

"He pissed me off," Was her simple reply.

"Too much anger built up, that's the problem!" Neela said from behind Sean. "Come on, Tristian, I'll take you home."

"You mean we can just leave here like that?" Tristian was rather shocked.

"Yeah. So you want to go?"

"Umm, can you take me to Han's garage instead?"

"Sure, no problem." Neela answered, noting Sean's confusion.

"Okay. Sean, you'll know where to find me." Sean nodded to her.

Then Neela and Sean had to have a private chat.

"I'll take care of your sister, Sean!" Neela said aware of what he'd probably want to talk about.

"Okay, thanks! I really don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"Don't be too protective. She needs to make her own mistakes to. She can't always live in your shadow. She has to make a name for herself. She has to feel like her own person. She doesn't always want to just be your little sister or whatever."

"Oh. I think she'd been trying to tell me and Han that all along."

"Leave it to another girl to get it without having to be told. I understand more than most could ever imagine. I'll see you later."

Twink and Sean returned to their classes to finish up the day. Neela returned to school after she knew Tristian was safely within Han's place.

Tristian couldn't find Han where she was used to finding him. The only two places that he was rarely found would be his room or his office. Tristian checked his office first. He was not there. Therefore she started for his room. She found the silence of the place rather odd but kept walking, though it felt very eerie.

Finally she was close and noticed the door was cracked open. She opened it a little more. The site she found, however, was not to her liking. Han was lying in his bed, a sheet barely covering his body- which seemed to be nude otherwise. Han's attention seemed to be a bit elsewhere then noticing that his door was opening.

Tristian then saw a rather beautiful girl putting on her shirt. The girl was then fully clothed. Tristian kind of gasped. This caught the attention of Han and his guest.

"Who is she?" The girl asked quite calmly.

Han was shocked. Tristian mumbled an apology and left quickly.

Han was surprised at seeing Tristian. He cursed himself for being so careless about not closing his door all the way. He also recalled that Tristian hadn't seemed angry. Also she had some blood on her check. It was unknowable what happened, and he had to rush after her. He jumped from his bed and put on his clothes. The girl he'd been with knew the way out. Good thing the girls he knew weren't the jealous type.

However it bothered him that Tristian had not gotten mad or jealous. It was almost like she didn't care at all.

Finally he found her out sitting in his car.

"Han?" She questioned noticing him join her right outside his open door. He just raised a brow and she looked up and saw she had his attention.

Han was amazed at how calm Tristian was being. He was amazed at the softness of her voice.

"I've not seen you drift. I would like you to take me."

"Now?" Han was baffled at the request. She'd still trust him to take her somewhere after what she had witnessed.

"Yes, now. I want to talk to you. I want to be alone with you..." Tristian's voice trailed off and he followed Tristian's gaze to the woman behind him.

The woman didn't acknowledge anybody as she walked to her own car and left.

"We're alone now." Han knew it wasn't a good moment to smirk so he stopped himself from doing so.

"No, I want to be away from here."

"Oh." Han said almost understanding why. He could feel the awkwardness of being at his place with Tristian after what just happened.

"Well?" She brought him from his ponderings.

"Okay. However you'll have to let me sit there." At that point he couldn't hold back from smiling.

"I like it when you smirk. But you're beautiful when you smile!" Tristian said with her back to Han as she climbed over to the passenger side.

Han was taken aback by the simple statement. He'd never felt so low and guilty, though, as he had at that very moment.


	12. Chapter 12 Asleep While You Drift

Recap of last chapter:

_"I like it when you smirk. But you're beautiful when you smile!" Tristian said with her back to Han as she climbed over to the passenger side._

_Han was taken aback by the simple statement. He'd never felt so low and guilty, though, as he had at that very moment._

**Chapter 12**

"In less than an hour Sean should be here to learn some more. Then tomorrow he's going to hang out with Twink. I think I'll go shopping with Reiko- I am not sure yet." Tristian started a conversation while she and Han sat in his car. He was drifting.

Han wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to Tristian. He wanted to address the issues. He was afraid to address the issues. What if she really was mad and waiting to blow up on him? What if it caused him to wreck and she died or something? His head was full of thoughts regarding the situation. Perhaps she wanted him to be the one to bring it up, to prove that he could be that kind of a guy. A guy who could man up to his actions…

"Maybe you can hang out with me. Just you and me time?"

"Uh, I'll think about it," Han replied with heavy skepticism.

"So, what happened to your face?" Han asked after a moments silence as he drifted in another curve.

Tristian let out a little laugh. Slightly bitter, mostly humorous.

"I got in a fight!"

"WHAT?"

"You think I fell down some stairs or something? It wasn't a cat fight, either. It was me and some guy!"

"Sean and Twink-"

"They were there. They pulled me off the guy after I finally punched him unconscious. I guess that I had a lot on my mind and I took it out on him. He started it, though!"

"How so?"

"He was trying to fill me up, that's how. He touched my butt. He was basically trying to call me a whore. Probably all because you came after me the other night, remember? He was one of Lucas's friends. Probably doesn't see me as nothing more than a whore. Joy- it's just how I wanted to be known in high school." Bitterness was evident in Tristian's voice. She didn't try to hide it.

"He got what was coming to him, then."

Han with his simple answers. Tristian just sighed and looked out her window. It kind of felt like flying while the car drifted.

"So, that's why you're not mad at me?" Han asked bluntly after a few moments.

"No," Tristian turned her head toward him again.

"Then how could you not be angry with me?"

"You're not my husband or my boyfriend. I can't ask you to stop being a man. You're different. You don't need to keep proving it to me. Besides, you've only ever asked to be my friend, I can't expect more from you than that. You've already given too much."

Han sighed.

"I like drifting with you. It's like everything else disappears and nothing else matters. It's just you and I. It's almost like this car isn't even here. When I am with you I get more afraid because I don't know how things will end," Han was surprising himself by actually saying a lot more then he usually would. "I don't know you that well, I am aware. But I don't like to worry about you because you rebel so much. And I'd like to know you, more. Slowly I am learning- and understanding that you need your space."

Tristian was shocked a bit by what Han was saying, "I don't want to come off as a rebel. I just want to be me. I want time to myself to think once in a while. I want to be able to go outside for some fresh air without getting the third degree. I want the chance to be a young girl. Yes, it's nice to have a brother that cares, but he takes it too far. Since I met you it seems like Sean doubled or something. I don't hate it. I just wish that you guys would realize that I am a grown girl. Sure I need protected but I need to make my own mistakes, too."

At that moment they arrived to the spot where Sean, Twink and the rest of the group were waiting on Han. Nobody expected Tristian to be there. However Sean greeted her with a hug. Twink kind of winked at her but he was a bit afraid to get too close for the time being. Reiko offered Tristian water. Then Han got into Sean's car with him and left Tristian with her thoughts.

_Why do our conversations have to end when they just start to get someplace? It's immoral- it should be anyway! _Tristian sighed and took a drink of her water.

Later in the week…

"What are you doing tomorrow, Reiko?" Earl asked.

"Umm, I thought Tristian and I would go shopping. We usually do on Saturdays!"

"Oh," Earl seemed disappointed.

"Why?"

"Just wondering. I thought you and I could hang out tomorrow." Reiko blushed and looked to Tristian.

"Wow, it's about time you asked her, loser!" Tristian said and Twink nodded in agreement. "Han said I could hang with him tomorrow. So I'm fine if Reiko cancels on me."

"Oh, thank you!" Reiko said hugging Tristian.

"So, this means we're hanging out tomorrow?" Earl cut in as Reiko let go of Tristian!

"Call it a date, bud, or she's not going with you!" Tristian said teasingly causing both Earl and Reiko to blush.

Early Saturday Tristian helped Reiko prepare for the day with Earl before Sean's last lesson on drifting later in the afternoon.

Tristian decided to stay home, though. Han called, but she didn't answer. He didn't know about Earl and Reiko- so he wouldn't know that she was sort of standing him up.

Han sighed as he hung up his phone. He had hoped that Tristian would decide to spend the day with him. It would have been very nice.

However he knew how Reiko was about shopping. Tristian didn't seem to overly enjoy it- but she was still a girl.

When he went to meet up with Sean and the others he found that everybody was there except Tristian. Reiko said that she hadn't spent the day with Tristian after all. This worried Han.

Sean didn't seem too concerned.

"You're sister isn't with who she is usually with on a Saturday and you're not worried?"

"No."

Han looked dumbfounded.

"Listen. Once in a while girls like to be away from everybody because they just aren't-"

"Comfortable!" Tristian finished from behind Sean.

"Where were you today?" Han questioned.

"Home."

"Why?"

"Because I just didn't feel like coming out today, well, at least not earlier. I wanted to stay in and watch some television and read some wild fantasy story or something. Maybe eat a lot of chocolate, too."

"Huh?"

"It's a female thing!"

Tristian left Han and Sean to it and went to get the details from Reiko about her day. Finally it dawned on Han what was being said.

Tristian noticed that the fishermen finally approved of Sean's drifting, that had to mean something. At least she hoped so.

Tristian had a feeling that Sean's being late wouldn't go over well with their father. Lieutenant Boswell wasn't home often late at night so he never caught Sean out late. Tristian knew Sean hadn't given a reason to be gone so long this time. Neither had she. Of course she really didn't have any real rules to go by.

"Sean, I think we should be finding someplace else to live. We're almost eighteen now. Our birthday is soon enough. Dad can't legally force us back after that." Tristian was walking side-by-side with Sean toward home.

"You think he'll be home?" Sean yawned.

"Yeah. I don't think it will go well."

Sure enough it didn't go well. Sean knew who to turn to. Han would let them live with him. Tristian and Sean were standing there with packed bags. Tristian has been told she could stay. But like she'd told her father more than once, Sean was who she'd stay with, through thick and thin. Sure she wasn't a tag-a-long anymore. Not that Sean ever thought of her as one. She just was glad not to feel that way about herself.

Tristian was shown to a room by Han, much to the utter annoyance of his lady friends. They knew Han only had eyes for Tristian- as far as an actual relationship went. He didn't spend as much time on those other girls as he once had- he'd found somebody much more worth his time. Somebody that didn't care that he had a lot of money... she would be his friend even if he was poorest of poor. As far as Han saw it he was only lacking love.

"Why do I get my own room? Sean seems to be bunking in one of those weird things that people usually go to during your parties!" Tristian then yawned.

"You need your space. All girls do. Sean will be sharing an official room with Twink... not one of those bunk things. Or maybe, I don't know. And you need to sleep. So get to it."

"Goodnight." Tristian said already lying on the bed. It was a queen size bed. It was a nice sized room. It had its own bathroom and closet. Han was giving her his best besides his own room, which was luckily just across the hall. The room's walls were a pastel green with slight pastel pink stripes.

Tristian seemed to like it when she first entered, Han figured.

However before Han could return the goodnight to Tristian he realized she was already fast to sleep. He proceeded to at least cover her up. He didn't put her under the covers there already. He just got an extra cover from the closet. He didn't want to disturb Tristian.

Once he rejoined everybody Han saw that Twink and Sean were still awake and talking.

The next day Tristian was told they'd be going to the mountain again.

"Reiko, I don't want to go. I thought Sean was done being taught!"

"Well, kind of. Han decided to actually race him."

"Oh. I see. Exciting!"

"Yeah!"

"So are you and Earl a couple yet or what?"

"Of course! I'd have nothing less."

"Indeed, now go away and let me get dressed." Tristian playfully shooed Reiko from her room and then proceeded to go through the few things she'd brought along with her. She'd go back and get the rest of her stuff later.

Tristian decided to wear her lavender shirt that Sean hated so much, plus her flared jeans that had a design of lavender roses on the right leg. Then she put her hair up in a ponytail with a lavender scunci. Her black and while chucks. She had her bangs down in the front. Then the make-up: light foundation, slight peach blush, clear gloss, green eyeliner, black mascara and gray with a lavender touch for eye shadow.

Tristian decided to not go to the mountain, after all, or to the race. She'd spent all that time getting ready for nothing. She just really didn't feel up to going. She really wouldn't mind if she and Han could go drifting alone sometime, again.

She lurked around Han's place while he was gone. She even read _Hannibal_ while she sat on Han's bed. Tristian had read the book before and wouldn't have thought she'd find it on Han's bed-side table.

She got to Chapter Seven and found herself yawning. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 Tease

**Author's Note:  
**_I really am reading Hannibal. That's why I picked it._

_Oh and thanks for those who review last chapter. It made me happy. Plus it encouraged me. I won't stop writing just for lack of reviews though. However, it's ever so nice to get them to let me know how y'all think the story is going._

Recap of last chapter:

_She lurked around Han's place while he was gone. She even read Hannibal while she sat on Han's bed. Tristian had read the book before and wouldn't have thought she'd find it on Han's bed-side table._

_She got to Chapter Seven and found herself yawning. Slowly she drifted off to sleep._

**Chapter 13**

Han was glad that Sean had won the race. It really didn't shock him at all or make him angry. Also it was nice to see how upset Takashi was about losing. Now Han had a new car. Like he really needed anymore- but it was always fun to have something new to fix up or re-design.

Han didn't remain at the party long. He knew Tristian had stayed home and he wanted to check on her. He slowly walked down the hall slowly and thought about his life as of late. He loved Tristian, but would she believe him? Would she care? Did she even feel the same? She told him that friendship was all he had asked for. Maybe she was waiting for him to ask for more.

Han slowly opened Tristian's door once he finally made it there. However he didn't find her within. She probably got curious and walked all over the building. He couldn't be sure where she was. Han was hoped she hadn't gone off someplace alone, though- he figured she'd learned not to do that.

Han decided he wanted to bath and then sleep. If Tristian didn't turn up by the morning then he'd worry. She wanted space and he'd try to give it, though he couldn't help but worry.

So Han made his way across the hall and opened his door. He smirked at what he found. Tristian was laid out on her back with her hand holding a book to her chest. She most likely wondered about his place finally coming to his room. She was too sleepy to stay awake long enough to get herself to her room.

Han was relieved that she was safe, though.

Han decided to take a shower and then he'd wake Tristian up.

So after Han was done showering he came out of his bathroom with only a towel on. He hadn't got his clothes out yet. He crawled onto the bed and he took the book from Tristian and laid it on the bed-side table. Then he started to blow in her ear.

Slowly it made her start to wake up.

"Ugh, what?" Tristian finally opened her eyes. She saw that Han was sort of hovering over her.

Then she surveyed that he was almost naked if not for the towel.

"Han!"

"Yeah?" He smirked at her reaction.

"What are you doing?"

"I am waking you up. You're on my bed after all, unless you want to stay here? I sleep naked." He was teasing her.

Tristian couldn't help but blush at the offer. She got up from the bed, quickly though and started to walk away. Han then propped himself up.

Tristian was at the door and decided to tease Han as well. Besides he was playing hurt about her not staying. Also he was starting to pretend to take off his towel as she looked back. It was hard for her to not look over his body. She did. He seemed to like that she did.

Han really liked that her face was turning blood red. He was trying not to laugh.

"As good as that offer sounds, Han, I'm not exactly experiencing the best time of the month- so I regretfully decline the offer!" She hurried from the room. She didn't even wait for his reply.

Sure enough he figured maybe that should be a bit of a turn off. However she basically just told him that she wanted him to.

Han then proceeded to put on some boxers and he went off to sleep but not before taking in Tristian's scent which she'd left behind.


	14. Chapter 14 Giving Up

**Author's Note:  
**_Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. (Thanks for reading it, also, even if you did not decide to review.)_

_And from here on out... forgive me if things aren't in order with the movie. I'll even have to just WING what people say... because SOMEBODY rudely deleted Tokyo Drift off the DVR... which totally pisses me off._

Recap of last chapter:

_Han then proceeded to put on some boxers and he went off to sleep but not before taking in Tristian's scent which she'd left behind._

**Chapter 14**

Tristian decided to bath and get on some night clothes before she went back to sleep. Though before she could lay down in her bed Sean stopped by to check on her. Then he bid her goodnight and went off to bed. He had told her he spent the night with Neela. Tristian had a feeling that that would turn out to be a not so wonderful thing.

The next day Tristian was in her room listening along to Heaven.

And she couldn't help but dance to the music and sing along and of course unknown to her Han somewhere along the way came to stand in her door way and he watched her. He thought she had a lovely voice and he really liked the lyrics.

_"Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven."_

Tristian at this point stopped "dancing" and just sang to the music. Still not noticing Han in her door way.

"_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven."_

Tristian decided to sit down at the end of her bed and then she looked up at her door. She saw Han. He smiled at her.

"You like watching people?" She asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Only when they are acting crazy."

"You're always crazy. So invent a thing that allows you to always have a mirror in front of you... and you won't have to worry about finding anybody else crazy to watch ever again."

Han lifted a brow.

"Tristian, do you even realize how lame that was?"

She sighed, " Not like I am supposed to play it cool all of the time."

"You could at least think before you speak." Han smirked.

"Whatever. What brings you to my door, seriously?"

"Aside from the fact that I own this place and don't have to truly have a reason to roam around?" Han smiled.

"Sorry I went to sleep on your bed. I really shouldn't have gone in your room anyway."

"Did I say anything about that, Tris?"

"Nope."

"Then why bother to bring it up?"

"You were hinting."

"Was I?" Han smirked. Tristian walked over to him and sighed.

"So, seriously, what's up?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to come outside today and hang out with everybody? We're all here for the day."

"Okay!"

And outside they were, having a great time.

But then Takashi showed up.

Takashi made his way to Tristian ignoring the "hey" from Han!

Takashi was right up in Tristian's face. Tristian couldn't help but burst into laughter at Takashi's facial expression.

"You're laughing at me?" Takashi asked, dead serious!

"Urm, yeah! You make the funniest faces, ever!" Behind him everybody, even Takashi's men, fought back laughter because they knew something serious was going on.

"You should learn how to act around a guy like me."

Tristian did her best to stop laughing. It took a bit and a bunch of odd faces to hold it in... But she managed to get a serious front on.

"So, what brings you here Mister Takashi?" Sarcasm seeped from Tristian's voice.

"First you hit one of my guys for no reason. Now your brother thinks he is a hot shot for winning one race... and he thinks he can hang out with my woman!"

"First of all there was a reason to beat that hoe bag guy of yours up. Ever hear of respect and personal space? Well if he isn't giving it I won't either. He deserved what he got. Secondly Sean is a big deal. He's a good drifter now. He would beat you so bad that you'd have to leave town FOREVER for the humiliation it'd cause to lose to a gai-jin! Third, Neela isn't property and if you have a problem with my brother take it up with him!" Tristian fought back the urge to spit in the guy's face. However he smacked her across her right cheek, hard, knocking her to the ground.

Sean quickly came up and tried to defend his sister. However Takashi managed to get the upper hand and beat Sean pretty bad.

"Stay away from her. And teach your sister she's in Tokyo now and the way to get by here isn't the same as what she does. She got off easy!"

Takashi left quickly. Sean gave Han this, "What's up? You didn't help" look.

"What did you expect? You didn't just light a match you soaked it in gas-o-line!" Han said in response!

"Heck, Tristian didn't do anything, though! You just let him do that to her without saying a thing."

Han and Sean both looked over to Tristian. Her face was bruised badly. Worse than from the fight she had at school.

Reiko and Earl were helping her up. Tristian looked over at Han and Sean. They saw that she'd finally given up on trying to be strong for everybody. This world was too much for her.

"Reiko, will you take me home?" Everybody looked at her weird. "To my dad's!"

"Um, sure Tris!" Reiko replied very unsure!

"What? You live her now, remember?" Sean broke in!

"No. I lived here for my brother Sean. I moved here with my brother Sean. I can't live like this, Sean! I am going back to mom."

"No way!" Twink said!

"Huh?" Trisitan replied!

"You're totally giving up! Where is that Tristian we all know... the stubborn girl that doesn't back down!"

"She's been repressed and repressed. She's dead. She's gone. She's broken!" Tristian sighed and fought back tears. "None of you can stop me, okay! I am not staying here anymore!"

Han stood baffled, confused, and angry. Sean was purely pissed. Twink was disappointed. Earl and Reiko just wanted Trisitan to be herself again and if that took going back home to the USA then so be it- as long as she didn't stay away forever!

"Okay, I'm taking you to your dad's though!" Twink finally broke in!

Sean and Han both tried to say it was their right and place. Reiko said she was the one asked. Finally Earl told them all to shut up because Tristian obviously didn't want to be around her brother or Han at the moment.

Han and Sean then left because they were so angry and didn't want to deal with it. They both figured that going drifting would clear their minds.

Twink won over as to who would drive Tristian to Lieutenant Boswell's.


	15. Chapter 15 Do You Care?

Recap of last chapter:

_Han and Sean then left because they were so angry and didn't want to deal with it. They both figured that going drifting would clear their minds._

_Twink won over as to who would drive Tristian to Lieutenant Boswell's!_

**Chapter 15**

Tristian decided to stay for one more week in Tokyo. Lieutenant Boswell seemed to blame everything on Sean. Tristian really didn't want to see it that way, but Sean did cause a lot of problems. It was high time that she truly stopped tagging along with him just because they were twins.

She needed to make a life of her own.

The night that she got to her father's home he welcomed her back, simple enough. She never did anything wrong. Never really broke his rules. He had to admit, though, to himself that maybe his children would have been better off had he been a better parent to them.

Sure their mom had been a wonderful parent. He's seen them a few times as they grew up, after he had left. One parent was better than none... but nowhere near as great as having them both.

Ms. Boswell dated a few guys here and there. However moving around so much never gave her much option to actually settle down with anybody. It never seemed to really bother her, though.

"So, same room?" Tristian asked. Twink carried her stuff behind her.

"Yeah!" Lieutenant Boswell said.

Tristian went into the small room that she had shared with her brother for a few months before having followed Sean to Han's. Twink was right behind her and sat her stuff down on one of the beds.

"Thanks Twink. I am glad you got to be the one that brought me here. I almost feel like you're a second brother?"

"It's no problem. Nobody else was mentally stable enough to drive. And just almost?"

"Heh. You know what I meant, silly!"

"I guess!"

"Don't tell anybody that I am at least staying for a week. I could be gone by tomorrow for all they know. I just want them to not be looking for me or anything!"

"Okay. It's cool."

"Thanks again. You're like... totally my hero." Tristian hugged him.

Twink grinned and hugged her back, "Good thing Han ain't here to see this... he'd be too jealous!"

"Oh come on. He'll be over me in a week. He just wanted what he couldn't have. No big deal!"

"I hope you're joking," Twink was back to being serious. "Han **loves** you, Tris. Maybe he hasn't told you yet, but it's there. He won't be over you as easy as it'd be to snap his fingers and order his old life back. He changed for you. That's proof enough that you weren't going to be just some random prize to later be thrown away."

Tristian knew that Twink was probably right. It just hurt her knowing he really had just stood there and watched her be treated that way and then Sean being beaten. None of them had said anything, but it was the mafia…

"Besides... look at all he's done! And he even threw out the number of two hott girls just because he was worried about you. He made up his mind at that moment, I guess, that you were more important than the life he already knew!"

Tristian sighed, "I guess. But it's best for him to forget about me. I'm not good for him."

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to him. He's always been a good person. You just brought it out in him more than any other person ever dreamed of. You have reasons to stay here. Don't forget!"

Tristian smirked at him and sat down on the bed opposite the one with her things on it.

"Goodnight Twink. See you at school."

"Yeah. Goodnight!"

Twink left. Tristian organized her clothes and other things. Then went out to where her dad was sitting.

"When are you leaving for the U.S.?"

"I was thinking of waiting for a week."

"I'll call your mom about it."

"Umm, okay then!"

"Sean's messed a lot of things up, eh? Never thought it would all go far enough to have you get hurt so bad."

"I know. I can't really blame Sean. I fought with a guy at school. Then his mafia pal comes a long and slaps me... making everything worse and scarier. I can be just as reckless."

"No... You're not as bad as your brother. You wouldn't have been here at all if he would learn to control himself."

"Well, not really dad." He was shocked. It was the second time since being in Tokyo that she'd called him that.

"How so?"

"I followed him here, remember? I did not have to come. I followed along. I always follow along."

"Why is that, anyway?"

"Well… I guess if I tag along I know where he is and what he's doing. If I follow him he cannot leave me."

Mister Boswell nodded and Tristian went back to her room.

The next day at school Tristian saw Sean talking with some of his friends. He looked bruised. Not too bad, though. Her face looked worse. He didn't notice her.

However Neela did notice.

"What happened? That's worse than from the school! And Sean's hurt to."

"Umm... talk to him about it."

"I did."

"Then why ask?"

"He said Takashi came by and caused a bunch of stuff. He didn't say you'd been hurt to."

"Ah, I was. Takashi was upset about what's-his-face being knocked out by a girl!"

"So, Takashi really hit you?"

"Yeah. Knocked me right to the ground. I was being to... disrespectful, I guess."

"You don't live with Han anymore?"

"Nah. I am leaving Tokyo soon," Tristian sighed. "It's too hard for me around here. I'll come back whenever somebody tells me that Takashi has left or just when I feel stronger."

"That won't be happening anytime soon. The part about him leaving." Neela seemed very upset.

"I'll see you later... I have a person to confront."

Outside of the school stood Han with Twink.

"Twink?" Tristian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't say you'd be here today. He's waiting on Sean. You just chose the wrong time to come out."

Tristian nodded in a "yeah, right" way!

"It's true." Han cut in.

"Oh."

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon."

"Which means?"

"Whenever I go."

"Umm... Twink I want to talk to Tristian alone, okay?"

Twink was gone within seconds. Also keeping Sean away for the moment, who had just come walking that way.

"Are you sure this is the best thing to do? A lot of people will miss you." Han asked her, pain evident in his eyes.

"I'll miss a lot of people, as well."

"Please stay."

"I'll come back."

"Really?"

"Yes. As soon as you losers get rid of that stupid mafia... which need I remind you that you're part of it."

"So you want me gone?"

"No... But you should officially quit. Drive them away and then say, 'Oh yeah, I'm not one of you anymore.'"

"Yea, I'll make that happen."

"Don't be sarcastic. I am serious."

"As am I. I need you in my life."

"You don't need me in your life. It won't be easy to get rid of them, though. You'll have to come up with something clever. I'll be waiting for some call to let me know when to come back."

"I see."

"Besides… I don't know."

"I guess."

"What?"

"You don't think I care about you?"

"I know you care about me!" Tristian almost shouted. Twink and Sean heard her and looked confused, but stayed away.

"So, what's your problem with me?"

"I don't have a problem. You're the one with the darn problem."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Hmm... I see we're at a crossroad here. Who shall admit defeat?"

"Not I. I haven't a problem."

"Do you care for me, Tristian?"

"Why ask such a silly question, Han?" Tristian looked him straight in the eyes.

"Because... you've never really said so."

"So?"

"Do you?"

"I... um, yeah."

"Hmm?" Han teased because she'd been blushing and barely whispered an answer!

"YES!" She shouted! "I. LOVE. YOU!" Twink smirked and Sean's mouth dropped open.

"Wow, more than I'd expected... !"

Tristian realized what she's just said. She turned and tried to run from Han. Gently Han took her arm and stopped her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Then, still holding her, Han looked Tristian deep in her green eyes.

"I love you, as well. Tristian..." Han paused. He then slowly placed his lips on hers. This time she didn't resist him. She actually kissed him back.

However it was a simple kiss and didn't last long.

"Expect a phone call in a few weeks."

Han had already started to form a plan in his head. A plan that'd really work...


	16. Chapter 16 Departure

"Recap" of last chapter:

_"I love you, as well. Tristian..." Han paused. He then slowly placed his lips on hers. This time she didn't resist him. She actually kissed him back._

_However it was a simple kiss and didn't last long._

_"Expect a phone call in a few weeks."_

_Han had already started to form a plan in his head. A plan that'd really work..._

**Chapter 16**

"So, you're still leaving?" Han asked as he sat with Tristian at his garage. She sat on his overlarge sofa chair, opposite him on the couch. Nobody else was there, they were scattered about doing whatever and Han took advantage to have alone time with Tristian.

"Yes. Tomorrow evening I will be getting on the plane." Tristian said softly.

"I wish you would change your mind." Han sighed.

"I don't really want to leave, Han. I just can't handle all of this trouble. Takashi may have felt he had just cause to come after me for the fight at school, but he's terrorized me before for no good reason. I am certain things can only get worse."

"Why? You could just play it down for a while until we figure out how to get them to leave this area."

"No, I can't. I can be brash and some of it's a front. I can't just let it be. If I had let that guy at school do what he wanted then I would feel deader inside than I kind of feel like I am now."

"Takashi would back off you if he knows you're with me." Han smirked.

"Do you really think so?" She asked him doubtfully.

"Maybe?"

"I don't. You're known to be a womanizer and I'll still be Sean's sister. If anything I think it would just make things work. Besides, we aren't together."

"Aren't we?" Han sounded confused.

"Not officially. I'm not eighteen yet. We don't need any legal issues popping up from my parents. Or just different views about age stuff."

"Oh. Makes sense…"

For a few moments there was silence.

"Are you mad at me?" Tristian laughed.

"What? Why would I be mad?"

"You have gotten so sulky all of a sudden. Is it because I said we're not officially together?" She got up from the chair and joined him on the couch, sitting very close.

"I don't know."

"Hm…" Han wrapped an arm around her and she cuddled close.

Almost two hours later Sean showed up to find his sister and Han sleeping on the couch. He thought it was kind of cute, but he would never, ever say that out loud. He called their father and told him that Tris was staying with him at the garage, so he wouldn't worry…

Sean placed a blanket over them and then went off to bed.

Han awoke the next morning warm and cozy with Tristian still cuddled up to him.

He watched her sleep for a while, but then decided what he wanted to do before she had to leave.

"Hey, Tris, wake up," He shook her slightly.

"Uhm, what?" She stretched awake.

"Let's go do something before you leave today."

"Hmn, what?" She said while also trying to yawn.

"Drift. I am going to take you drifting again."

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yep. Just get ready real fast and we'll go."

"Okay!" Tristian ran off to her room. Sure, she moved back in with her dad, but she still had a sort-of home at the garage too. Han made it quite clear that the room was hers until further notice.

Tristian loved drifting. She didn't need to drive, just being in the car, especially with Han, was such an amazing feeling. One day she would make him take her drifting every day or at least every week. It felt like magic to her…

Han smirked as he glanced over at her once in a while. He was glad to give her this happiness while he could. Hopefully someday he could bring her to the mountain often and just drift.

They didn't say much of anything to each other, and once they got back onto the straight stretch she grabbed his hand. A life lived this way could be content, but the fact that she was leaving drove some happiness away from him. He shouldn't let the day be tainted by his selfishness, but he couldn't help it. She hadn't been in his life for long and she was already leaving. He felt sad and angry, even if he understood why she wanted to go.

Once he stopped outside her dad's house Han got out and held her a while. He gave her a chaste kiss.

"Bye, Tris."

"Hey, you are going to come to the airport and see me off, right?"

"Of course!"

"Okay. Good. I'll see you then," She whispered as she quickly gave him another kiss.

"I love you," he said, firmly, making Tristian worry a bit.

"I love you too."

"Bye," he said.

"Later," she said, letting go of him before going into the apartment.

-

Reiko and Earl grabbed Tristian into a group hug as she stood at the airport, waiting for her departure time.

Han, Sean and Twink were running late to say goodbye, and so was Lieutenant Boswell—but maybe he just didn't care enough to show up.

"I want you to call me every day," Reiko stated.

"Really?" Tristian seemed doubtful.

"Okay, maybe not every day, but often. Don't forget about me, okay?"

"I can't forget any of you. Ever," Tristian promised, getting another hug from Reiko.

"Earl, take good care of my friend, understand?" She glared at him for a moment before smiling, and he hugged her again too.

"Not gonna be as fun with you gone, Tris."

"I'll be back."

"You better be back. Can't stand the idea of you being gone for good," A familiar voice said from behind.

"Hey Twink," she said as he grabbed her into a huge bear hug, followed by Sean.

"That's right, sis, Sean seconded. "You are going to be coming back."

"Hopefully I won't have to be gone too long."

They all found some seats and talked about this and that for a while. The call time was getting closer and Tristian was getting nervous. It didn't look like Han or her dad was going to show up. Her father not coming wouldn't hurt as bad. Why wouldn't Han come to see her off?

Sean noticed her worried glances and sighed.

"Han told me he was gonna come." Sean stated aloud, disappointed.

"He must have gotten busy somehow," Reiko supplied.

"Maybe," Tristian smiled, but just a small reassuring type of thing.

"You ever going to learn to drift?" Earl asked changing the subject. Nobody wanted the departure to come on a bad note.

"No way! I can barely drive the right way!" A chuckle from behind caught her attention…

"Dad?"

"Of course, think I would miss this?"

Tristian raised a brow in questioning if he were serious or not.

"Okay, I deserve that. I just wanted to let you know your mother is going to be there to get you. Be safe. And here," he handed her a bag.

"What is this?"

"Just something I want you to have. Don't worry about looking through it until you get home, alright?"

"Okay."

"It's time for you to go," Sean told her.

Tristian hugged everybody at least twice more before she made her way onto the plane, not forgetting to register the new bag.

"Love you guys!" She turned to say one last time, waving goodbye. They all smiled at her… and then she was gone.

Sean burst into the garage hunting for Han.

"Hey Han, you here?"

Sean glanced at Twink, who only shrugged.

"Yo man, Han?" Twink called out as well.

Both of them searched the garage, finding no sign of life.

"We can just work on these cars here man," Twink said. "He'll come home sooner or later… "

"Yea, ain't nothing else we can do, I guess."

A few hours later, Han came stumbling in to the house with the same woman Tristian had caught him with that one day only to be greeted by a few sets of glaring eyes.

The woman politely excused herself and Han made his clumsy way up to the couch.

"I've really screwed up," Han said.

"Yea, man," Twink frowned.

"I didn't do anything, though!" Han protested.

"You would have." Earl said, disappointed.

"No, she was only bringing me home!"

"Doesn't matter. We can't trust you. You went and got drunk instead of going to say goodbye to Tristian." Reiko told him, crisply.

"Yea, our dad even came."

Han looked shocked.

"I told her goodbye this morning."

"Doesn't matter," Twink reasoned.

"Listen, I'll let this slide Han. We all will. You're sad she's leaving. Don't go reverting back to your old ways, though. I will tell her next time," Sean stomped off to his room.

Han sighed… The others disbursed and he was left to think of his mistakes.


	17. Chapter 17 Happy Bad Birthday

"Recap" of last chapter:

"_Listen, I'll let this slide Han. We all will. You're sad she's leaving. Don't go reverting back to your old ways, though. I will tell her next time," Sean stomped off to his room._

_Han sighed… The others disbursed and he was left to think of his mistakes._

Chapter 17

Han sat alone in his garage. Tristian was gone. She'd been gone for two months. He'd talked to her over the phone a few times. He even told her the truth about what happened the day she left. She was a little upset that he'd gone off and gotten drunk, and she told him it was hard to believe that woman was just dropping him off at home… but she wanted to trust him, and at least he told her, so for the time being she would believe him, unless proven otherwise.

The time difference was a real pain for him. She had school, and she had to sleep while he was awake. Sometimes he wished to be superhuman so he'd never have to sleep. Then he'd be able to be up at times she could call.

Some days he would check his phone messages and he would have a few from her. Some e-mails once in a while. He loved most when he got actual letters from her, though. He could touch something she'd touched recently. Something meant for only him.

_"Han,_

_It's okay being back here. I miss you all so much, though. I love being able to spend this time with my mom without Sean. Don't tell him that... he might get mad. I love being able to have daughter-mother time. It's amazingly awesome. Sean's not here to cause problems and things seem much more relaxed. I miss Sean, but this time is nice._

_Clay tried to start something with me the moment I got to school. He was so jealous of my car. He said I'd probably stolen it. However I set him straight. Told him that my boyfriend was part of the Japanese mafia and that if he so much as accidently touch the car or me then he'd be worse off than when I'd beat him up myself._

_He refuses to even glance at me let alone walk close enough to touch me._

_Yeah, I am kidding—so don't get worked up about any of it. Honestly, without Sean around Clay's not said one thing to me. Besides, we know I don't have a car of my own._

_I am glad that school is almost over for the semester. It doesn't feel like the second semester started long enough ago to be over so soon. Guess I was in Tokyo far too long that I have my time messed up._

_I'd really like to know this plan of yours. I am surprised that you're not even letting Sean in on it. I should get to know. It's quite a shame. Oh well. My birthday is in one week. Sean and I will finally be 18. Isn't that cool? We could legally date then. I mean, when I get back there. I certainly refuse to have a long-distance relationship. No offense. _

_Anyhow, let everybody else know that I'll e-mail them soon or write them. I am not sure yet. Don't have much to tell honestly. Except for Reiko, I have to keep her posted about all the hot dates I've been going on._

_Kidding again, promise. _

_Much Love,  
Tristian Boswell_

Han read the letter several times. He wished that Tristian could have taken her car with her—but then again, he hadn't given it to her yet... It was a secret, Sean didn't even know. Well, Reiko and Earl did—they were car geniuses. It would be something for her to enjoy when she got back to Tokyo.

Of course Han had Tristian's car away from the garage. It was more than obvious that it'd be hers. Considering her name was right on the hood.

Han really wanted Tristian to have a wonderful birthday. From his understanding she wasn't having a party. No friends around to spend it with. It'd just be another thing to do with her mom.

Tomorrow would Tristian's birthday. The first one she wouldn't spend with Sean. It felt wrong in so many different ways. Tristian was still waiting for the call from Han that would let her know that it was time to go back to Tokyo. He was late, considering he said to wait a week and it'd been a couple of months.

Ms. Boswell knew her daughter wouldn't stay in the U.S. much longer. Tokyo seemed to have been a great place for her children. Aside from the fact that Sean was still getting in so much trouble, he really seemed to be taking a stand this time instead of running away.

Tristian had finished doing her homework and decided to check her e-mails.

_"Sis, Happy early birthday! You need to come back soon. Han says it'll be soon. We'll call you. Just keep the hope. I miss you so much. Neela lives with us all now. She had to leave DK. So far he's not come after her. She just got here about two hours ago. I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen. Don't worry though... it'll all be fine! Love, Sean!"_

Tristian e-mailed Sean back:

_"Happy way early birthday to you also. You'll be 18 before me, cheater. Since the time's different. You always get to be the older one! Hope nothing to horrid happens. Han says his plan is sure to work. I can't say I can put much confidence in it- since he won't even give me the slightest clue as to what the heck he's planning. Neela, eh? Who's she bunking with, bro?  
Byes- much love, Tristy!"_

The next morning Tristian woke up and dressed. Her mother left a card on the kitchen table wishing her a happy birthday. Also there was some mail for Tristian on the counter. There was a gift from Twink with a card. A combo present from Reiko and Earl. Sean sent her two gifts. Han had sent a card and small gift. Surprisingly enough there was also a letter without a return address with a wrapped box.

From Sean was a photo album. It was filled with pictures of the two growing up with times in Tokyo and things she had missed out on since being gone. Funny that she'd done the same thing as one of the three gifts she'd sent him. The other gift was an outfit. Clothes Sean would usually tell her not to wear. A card was also in the box, "It's time I realize that you're growing up on me. Heh, we're the same age, loser! Just got to know you can hold your own. But you still need me. Neela sends her best wishes to you too."

Twink's card was typically funny with his own added message, "Come back soon. I miss my friend! Have a good birthday."

Reiko and Earl had bought Tristian a shirt that said, "I 3 Han!" With a note that read, "Your real gift is in Tokyo."

That confused Tristian a bit. Tristian decided to shower and then open the rest. She wore the pants Sean had bought which were dark-blue flared jeans. And of course she wore the shirt that declared her affection for Han. It was black with orange-bold print.

Tristian decided to open the gift and letter from the unknown and save Han's for last.

Slowly Tristian opened the letter.

"Tristian,

I hope you have a nice birthday. I also hope you really like the gift I got you. I'm not too sure about the things you like... but it's more of an heirloom then anything. I've not been the best father to you... but I've realized that I can make up for it. You seem willing to forgive me. Anyway, I hope you come back to Tokyo soon. It'd be nice to see you again.  
- Dad"

Tristian was happy to see that her father had thought of her. Although it wasn't much of a surprise after the duffle bag of stuff he'd given her. It was full or old card from various birthdays and Christmases, some even had money in them… and a few letters he'd written. The most recent one mentioned how he meant to send these things to her and Sean, because some were his, but he always backed out figuring he didn't deserve to be a part of their lives.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Hurriedly she opened the gift. She found two very interesting things. One was her mother's wedding ring. Who knew her dad had actually kept it? It was around a beautiful silver chain that she quickly put on. It was a long chain, but she really liked that about it. Short chains were bothersome to her neck.

Tristian glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 1:30 PM. She'd spent hours with the gifts. Still there was Han's. But just as she was opening the letter she heard her cell phone ringing from her room.

Suddenly Tristian didn't feel so happy about it being her birthday.

She knew the news she was about to receive had something to do with Sean's bad feeling about the day. She rushed to her phone, dropping Han's letter back onto her bed.


	18. Chapter 18 Look at that Body

"Recap" of last chapter:

_Tristian glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 1:30 PM. She'd spent hours with the gifts. Still there was Han's. But just as she was opening the letter she heard her cell phone ringing from her room._

_Suddenly Tristian didn't feel so happy about it being her birthday. _

_She knew the news she was about to receive had something to do with Sean's bad feeling about the day. She rushed to her phone, dropping Han's letter back onto her bed._

**Chapter 18**

Tristian dropped the phone after Sean told her the news.

"Tristian?" Sean's voice called out to her, but she couldn't answer for a bit.

"I'll be in Tokyo as soon as I can," she hung up before he could reply.

Then she called her mother at work.

"I am leaving for Tokyo. I am packed and ready. The ticket is in order. I'll explain everything later, mom... I just really need to be with Sean."

"Well, okay… it sounds really important. Just let me know you make it there safe, okay?"

"Okay, mom. I love you."

"I love you too."

Within the next day she was in Tokyo. Sean greeted his sister at the airport. He was received with a hug.

Tristian tried to keep herself together. Later she knew she would cry again. What else could anybody else expect her to do?

Han was dead.

Sean took Tristian to their father's house. There Sean told Tristian everything.

"Han was kind of stealing money from Takashi's uncle. The uncle is the leader of this place's mafia. Takashi got wind of it and came after Han, the car flipped, which wouldn't have been so bad, but the tank blew. I couldn't get to him in time. Twink was going to leave, but we met up somewhere. He gave me all the money Han had saved up. Or maybe it was just some of it. I don't know. Anyway I went to see Kamata, the uncle. I gave him the money. Takashi was being really stupid the whole time. Well in the end we decided to make a race. If I win... they all have to leave Tokyo. If I lose then... Han died in vain and we all have to leave instead!"

"That's lame! We leave or they do?"

"Not you! You weren't here when the deal was made!"

"Har har!" Tristian paused. "What about a car? How are you going to drift without a car? Didn't the cops take Han's stuff?"

"We're going over to the garage later to check things out."

"Right."

"You coming?"

"I might."

"Did you open your presents yet?"

"Did you?" She countered.

"I have."

"All but Han's. . . "

"Why?"

"I was about to open them... but the phone rang. I answered. Then I was headed this way."

"I see."

Later at Han's garage all that was found, thanks to Reiko, was "the Mona Lisa of the drift world".

"Sean." Tristian yelled for him. She was coming from her old room.

"What?"

"They didn't take personal items. Just car stuff. That's funny. If the cops want to take Han's stuff shouldn't they take EVERYTHING?"

"They might come back later," Sean shrugged.

"Yeah, Han needs a new bed anyway, one that is less soiled by his lady friends." Tristian smiled.

"You know he wasn't nearly as bad after you come along!" Twink said from behind!

"True."

"Well... we have the car... but all that's really good from it is the engine. We need a good body for it.

Tristian and Sean both started to think.

They looked at each other.

Then they said in unison, "Dad!"

Sean and Tristian's father reluctantly agreed to let them use the car body he'd been cleaning up for the past few months. He finally decided it was best to let Sean finally step up and not run away from the trouble he'd gotten mixed up in. Also, Boswell decided to help Sean and his friends out with the car.

Tristian had been rather distant, and everybody knew she wouldn't be much help with cars anyway. Reiko, Twink, Sean and Earl all had "Tristian duty"... and that was when they were required to at least attempt to get Tristian's mind off of the task/situation at hand; to hopefully get her to crack a smile. Or at least not be so drained of energy.

Tristian wore her "I 3 Han" shirt almost all the time. Everybody assumed she washed it because it never seemed to smell bad... and they knew she was bathing...

Tristian managed to lose Twink at the mall he'd taken her to and she made her way to Han's garage. Sure it wasn't the same as it used to be. The cars were gone, the people, everything... but most importantly Han was gone. She made her way to his room, though, and found his bed still there. She sat down and opened her purse.

Tristian sat the gift from Han in front of her... and held the card. For a few moments she just stared at it, wondering if she should really open it. Finally she decided to... these were, in fact, Han's last words to her, after all.

Slowly she opened the envelope.

On the front it had a multi-colored heart and said "For my love..." She opened the card and the rest of the actual card said "Happy-Wonderful Birthday!"

Tristian glared at it, "Happy and Wonderful? **Right**!"

She went on to read what Han had written, "I hope you like the gift. If you don't happen to like it—I'll be very sad. Just ask Morimoto and he'll show you where to find it. I know, _"MORIMOTO!"_ Trust me... he's not exactly on DK's side either! Never forget how much I love you, okay? Love **always**, Han."

"Whatever! I am so _not_ going to trust that monkey with a wrench..."

"Um... Tristian?" A voice came from the doorway. Tristian knew the voice was familiar, not Han- but a voice she'd heard before. She looked up slowly and there stood Morimoto of all people!

"What the heck? I am not having anything to do with YOU! I don't care what this card says! You HELPED kill Han!"

"Perhaps, but, ever heard about things not being what they seem? Now open that box and it'll give you an idea of what I'll be taking you to see." Morimoto keep his cool. Han had warned him she'd be a bit emotional. This was more emotional, angry rather than sad, than he expected, but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Umm... What part of not having anything to do with you didn't you understand? Are you deaf to being told no? Heh, you work with DK so I should know you don't know what no means!"

"And what part of things aren't always what they seem, didn't you understand? You'll understand it all soon, I promise... Just trust me. I know it's hard, but Han wouldn't have put you in my care if he didn't trust me. Even if he had the smallest doubt!"

"Well, okay... I guess. I am SO giving in too easy! But if you take me to DK... I swear I'll kill you if I get away alive, got it?" Tristian glared at him.

"Okay. Point well taken, Tristian-san."

Tristian's mouthed formed on O, then she turned her attention to the small box. She opened it... not too slow or too fast. Then she opened the box and it held keys.

Next thing Tristian knew she was at ANOTHER garage. However that's when her cell phone started to ring. "UR, Hello?"

"Hey! Where are you? Sean's gonna kill me if you aren't with me!" It was Twink.

"Call and say we decided to stay a little longer, I am taking care of something. I shouldn't be much longer. Besides he knows to give me my own space, right?"

"Well... okay, I guess. I might be able to pull of another hour and half before they get suspicious."

"If anything... Reiko would help. Han's card left me some information and I am following up on it, okay? But I have to do this on my own."

"Alright. Just be careful, nee-san!"

"Will do, later, Twink." She closed her phone.

"Sorry about that!" She smiled at Morimoto.

"Oh, it's cool. Shall we go?"

"I guess. Better not be a surprised attack waiting in there!"

"Trust me if I planned to kill you I'd do it right here... it's a remote area as is... to avoid attention going inside wouldn't provide any more protection as there already is here. Or back at Han's garage, really, that was a good place too.""

"Urm, I guess. If you say so!" She laughed nervously.

Morimoto was followed by Tristian into the garage. There were three cars. One looked awfully familiar... But she knew which one was hers right away!

"I love it! Han made this for me?"

"Yeah."

Tristian checked the car out... She loved everything about it that she was intelligent enough to know if it was good or bad! I was very comfy. It was in shades of green and purple, fading, kind of like Neela's.

"Can I drive it?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm... there's a cell phone here?"

"Really?" Morimoto looked and smirked. It was simply a track phone.

"And a number?" She picked up the paper lying under it and climbed out of the car.

"Seems that way!"

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"All of this is too weird!"

"How so?"

"This garage just so happens to house the wonderfully beautiful car Han made me... with a mysterious number and cell phone inside! But most of freaking all and VERY hard to not notice is that one of these three cars in the EXACT same as Han's! Same exact details!" Tristian pointed to the car to the right of hers.

"Hmm..." Morimoto glanced over at it. "It does seem that way, eh?"

"Don't play games with me!" Tristian threw the phone at Morimoto's head and barely missed. The cell phone smashed to pieces!

" Woman you're crazy."

"I'll just call this number with MY cell phone!" Tristian had half the number dialed with Morimoto stopped her. "Why'd you do that?"

"Umm... because I did."

"Ah... Whatever. I am checking that car out! I want to know if it's a fake or the real deal!"

Tristian quickly made her way to the UNLOCKED car and investigated.

"This isn't a copy... this is Han's actual car! But, what the heck? They said it blew up..."

Morimoto looked nervous and got very shifty, "Well, it... it might seem that way- b-but Han just had a back-up is all."

"Um, a BACK-UP THAT HAPPENS TO HAVE MY JACKET IN IT THAT I LEFT THERE BEFORE GOING HOME?" Tristian had backed Morimoto up onto her own car.

"Yeah!" Morimoto shot back and then realized how stupid it was!

"I deserve an explanation! NOW!" Tristian screamed backing up a little.

"Well..." Morimoto was more nervous than ever!

"I think I'll explain... Seeing as to how I can't sleep around here with all this yelling." Tristian knew that voice! She turned around quickly met by Han's smirking face leaning against his car munching on whatever it is that he munches on!

Tristian, out of shock, fainted—barely being caught my Morimoto.


	19. Chapter 19 Is that you, really?

**Author's Note****: **

So, I strongly advice my readers to go back and re-read the story. Not only to re-involve yourself in the story, but because I've fixed errors and added some stuff in. Overall plot remains the same, but I just felt like some things were missing.

I do realize, also, that I may have overlooked errors, so please point them out if you see them.

Some of this chapter will seem familiar, but I will also be changing some things and adding.  
Enjoy!

&& I am going to have to find the time to watch the movie sometime soon to brush myself up on this last bit that happens.

**Chapter 19**

Morimoto paced back and forth as Han stood restlessly by a bunk he had placed Tristian on, which also housed a nice sitting area—with a small kitchen and bathroom connecting.

"We've really managed to freak her out," Morimoto remarked.

"Of course we did," Han shrugged.

"What was the cell phone in the car for, anyway, since you are already here?"

"Well, I wanted to make it as spy movie as possible."

"Why?"

Han shrugged, taking a bite of his food, "More fun that way?"

"Han, you've already messed with her enough from pretending to be dead. Are you going to reveal yourself to everybody or what?"

"In due time. Tris deserves to know everything first. Besides DK and Sean haven't raced yet, this could ruin everything."

"Right…"

Suddenly they were both interrupted by a cell phone ringing, Han realizing it came from Tristian's purse, quickly finding it he saw the call was coming from Twinky. Neither he nor Morimoto could answer so he allowed it to go to voice mail, and then listened to the message.

"Listen, Sean knows you ran off now. He's pissed. You have been missing for three hours. Please, please call. We are all worried about you."

"She just ran off on everybody?" Han asked Morimoto.

"Yea, she was out with Twink and left him, went to your garage… and I saw her go in alone and thought it was the perfect chance to bring her here."

"Typical. Not only does she go off by herself someplace without telling anybody, she also comes along with you, who should be her enemy. I wanted her to trust what I wrote, though. She had to faint, didn't she?" Han complained stalking out of the room into a small kitchen area.

Grabbing some drinks he proceeded back into the sitting area and sat down on some couch and silence ensued. Morimoto grabbed one of the drinks and also sat down.

Han had been living in the garage for about two weeks now. Sean and the others were working on the car he would be using in his race against Takashi. Han wasn't worried, he had trained Sean well. Sean would win, for sure.

Han's greatest regret was the reports he got of Tristian's behavior. Morimoto and a few other little birds would let him know she was holding up alright, but she definitely was not being her perky, normal self. He felt ashamed at having caused them all so much misery. Well, except his little birds, they knew. They helped make all of this possible, without their genius skill and talent he would have had no hope of pulling it off.

Here's what happened. . .

Once Tristian left, and we nearly made the stupidest mistake of his life, Han set to work on his plan. The plan to get rid of Takashi and the Yakuza in general, making a better place for Tristian to come back to; she would be back.

Talking to Earl and Reiko, Han decided to have them help him build a replica of his car. Also, he needed a replica him… and he needed a way to make sure this would all work out. But, he had no guarantee everything would pan out right.

Morimoto, as few would be aware, is his half-brother. They also had a decent bond, and Morimoto was always the mole. He would let Han know what was going down. Han knew Takashi would be coming, not just because of Neela being there. Heck, it wasn't even about Neela this time.

Not really.

Han played it cool, like he normally would. Morimoto was after him first, which allowed apt time for a switch. The tricky part was driving the car via remote control. Earl took care of that, rather excited to have a life-sized remote control car to play with. Han gave the signal and the car was wrecked… and fake Han died.

The evidence burnt away enough to prevent any of it being obvious in a general investigation. Nothing in depth would be done, it was an open and shut case.

Han had made his way to the spare garage, where he kept Tristian's car and now his own. He hid away and Morimoto agreed to spot the best time to bring Tristian to him, so he could let her in on the plan finally, and apologize. He just hoped she would forgive him. He hoped Twink and Sean would forgive him too.

He really didn't mean for the bad news to come on her birthday, but sometimes those things couldn't be helped.

Han stood up after a while, having enough of his thoughts, and decided to get a closer look at Tristian again, checking that she was still breathing, deciding he might have to pour some cold water on her. Morimoto stayed sitting.

Sitting on the edge of the bed she laid on, Han stared down at her. He wondered if he was making the right choice. Maybe she would have been better off not knowing. Maybe he was just being selfish by telling them all he was still alive. Would they even want him back after this? Could they forgive him? Did he deserve to be forgiven after risking so much?

He should just get up and leave. Have Morimoto take her back to the other garage and place her there and make her think it was just a really messed up dream…

He started to stand to leave, thinking it might just be for the best for her to not know after all but then Tristian began to stir. He was almost out the door when he heard her soft voice call his name.

"Han? Han is that really you?" He looked back and she was staring right at him. Well, no time to back out now…


	20. Chapter 20 Almost Ready

**Author's Note:**Any fellow (the) Avengers fans? I totally LOVE the movie! So well made and did not disappoint me at all. I've gotten so into fan-fiction based in that world lately. I have been taking HOURS, literally, reading stuff—well, between cleaning and stuff…

**Chapter 20**

Tristian came drudging home about an hour after Sean's call. She wanted to stay with Han longer, but he told her there was time for that later and after listing to several voice messages from Sean, Twink, Reiko and her dad, she agreed it would be a good idea to get home.

"Where were you?" Sean demands as she enters the house.

"Han's garage," she replied simply, continuing on into her room.

"Man, why didn't we think of lookin' there?" Twink asks as Sean looks at him.

"I ain't sure man, guess we just didn't think she'd want to go there."

"At least she is home now," Mister Boswell spoke up, hushing the boys.

"Guess I should call the others and let them know she's home?" Twink asked heading toward the door to leave.

"Yeah, man, if you don't mind. See ya."

Twink nodded and left.

Sean went to talk to his sister, but found she was already fast asleep.

Sean and the others were working on the car again and Tristian just stood around watching them, and talking. She genuinely joined them in conversation and laughed. At first everybody seemed a bit distant at the idea, but then warmed up to it. After all, this was how they wanted things, right? They would think Tristian was finally accepting that Han was gone, and that she was moving on. They couldn't know the truth. Not yet.

Tristian was angry. Reiko and Earl knew as well. She wondered if they knew that she also knew now, or not. They had helped Han build his second car… they helped him pretend to die. And they grieved with them all, all while knowing the truth.

Tristian understood that Han saw this as the only way to get the Yakuza to leave. Lucky for him things seemed to be going to plan so far. However, there was always the chance that Sean would lose.

"I've got faith in him, Tris. So much faith…" Han said passionately as she questioned him.

She was very happy for him to be alive. But… she was very upset as well.

Tristian skipped school a week later to go see Han. Morimoto picked her up, as she could not have her car until Han rejoined them and didn't want to be out walking alone, pissing Sean and the others off after the other late-night trip she had made.

The others questioned her a few times after she got back that night, even though she told them she had been at Han's raided garage. Tristian had even gone shopping with Reiko, but neither revealed the truth. Did Han even tell Reiko and Earl that he had let Tristian know the truth?

Nevertheless, Tristian found herself completely exited to be at the new garage, walking up the stairs to find Han sleeping on the sofa, his munchies sitting on his lap and the TV on low volume.

Tristian sat down near him and cuddled into him as a way of waking him up. He stirred and opened his eyes, looking at her.

"Hey, what a good present," he smirked kissing her deeply. A kiss she returned in full.

A cough caught their attention and Tristian shyly looked over at Morimoto.

"No offence of anything, but I'd rather not watch the two of you doing that, okay?" Morimoto spoke as he sat down on the sofa chair.

"You could leave," Tristian stated, earning another smirk from Han.

"Yeah, you could leave." Han laughed, agreeing.

Morimoto stood up and rolled his eyes before leaving, "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Are you angry with me?" Han asked, after Morimoto was truly gone.

"Somewhat," she honestly replied.

"I would be too."

Sighing, Tristian drew Han into another kiss.

"I never, ever, want you to be dead again," she pulled away.

Han laughed, kissing her back, "I'll die for real one day, Tris."

"When you're old. You cannot really die, until you're really, really old."

Kissing her with full force, Han couldn't control his urges. He had not had any sexual adventures since he and Tristian became a couple. With Tristian it wasn't really about sex, though, it was about wanting to be with her completely, in all ways possible—on all levels imaginable. All the same he didn't want her to feel pressured, but as he explored her body… she wasn't protesting.

"Han," Tristian breathed heavily, stopping his wondering hands—so hard, hearing his name come from her like that.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you," he smiled.

"I…" she blushed, "I want to… Just don't stop."

Han smiled, not smirking, but genuinely happy as he kissed her again with a deeper passion.

"Yo, Sean, where Tris go today?" Twink asked as they were working on the car again.

"Don't know. She didn't tell me."

"You mad?"

"Naw, she needs her space. Think we been smothering her lately."

"Yea." Twink nodded.

"I think she's about ready," Twink patted the car indicating what he meant by 'she'.

"Yea, me too… race is in a few more days."

"Yeah. . ." silence ensued as they got more serious about fixing the car.


	21. Chapter 21 All Going Wrong, Again?

**Author's Note**:

I have not forgotten the story. I just don't get much computer time, I've started my first job, and I also feel like I am in a writing funk with this story just because I've not watched the movie in a while. I REALLY need to watch it soon. It would really help me. But, I also don't get much TV time, so...

And I've been putting lines in to seperate scenes, but apparently when I post on the site they go away, will try something different.

**Chapter 21**

Han woke up the next day, and this time he wasn't alone. Tristian lay snuggled close to him. It felt beautiful and nice. He felt like a jerk, though. He felt like he didn't deserve her, especially her forgiveness. Not only did he pretend to be dead, but he almost cheated on her when she left for America.

He told her the truth about it all. She kept forgiving him. He didn't deserve it. Why did she forgive so much? When would he push it too far and end up losing her forever?

He had lost so much over the years. He had loved before. It always ended. Nothing seemed to last for him. He would push her away or do something stupid on accident that made her leave or maybe she would end up dead. Dead because of him and his bad activity.

Han refused to push her away, though. He would not give her up- as long as she wanted him, he would stay. He was going to try his best to not fail her again. He needed to do something better with his life. He needed a new way... and it would all come when Sean won the race and got rid of the Yakuza and Takashi.

Tristian sighed and shifted her weight, not waking up. Han smiled looking at her.

How did he get so lucky?

"Yo, Sean, how's it coming?" Twink asked, finding his friend already hard at work on the car in the early morning. Really, Sean probably kept working all through the night, Twink thought to himself.

"Looking good. We're taking her for a test drive today." Sean grinned, proud.

"Really?" Earl, excitedly raced over to the car, having just shown up.

Reiko waved in hello and started checking the car out with Early.

"Let's get going then," she said.

"No voice mails or texts?" Tristian asked Han as they ate breakfast in bed.

"Yes, nothing at all," Han said, staring at her phone.

"That's different," Tristian smiled.

"Very." Han agreed, staring at the phone oddly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing?"

"Yes, because you're looking at the phone crazy."

"Just makes me worry. Did something happen? Did Takashi do something to them while you were away to void the race or something."

"You're being too paranoid, my love, let it be. Sean's just finally giving me my space."

Han nodded slowly, "Yes, maybe that's all it is."

"Of course it is. Otherwise my dad, at least, would have called. He's been a bit more involved with us since this situation came up. I think he's proud of Sean for not running away. He ran away all the time and Sean did too. Now we're all owning up to our ways. It's been nice. We feel more like a family."

"How mad is Sean going to be with me?"

"It'll be rough between you both for a while. With Twink too. They both really care about you, and miss you- and you're not even really dead. They keep mourning you, and once they know it was a fake-out thing they'll not be happy about it. You'll have to be cautious."

"Right."

"Soon, we won't have to hide anything anymore. Have you considered that Sean might lose, though? What would you do then?"

"... something you'd loathe of me. We'd run. I would come back, get you all, and then we would run. Find someplace better."

Tristian didn't say anything, she only sighed.

Running away? Again?

Was that all her life would ever be? She didn't feel as confident in this race as the others did. Things always seemed to go wrong.

Sean parked the car and frowned. Just a few more tweaks and this machine would be perfect.

Reiko, Earl, and Twink grabbed some tools and they got to adjusting- right there at the foot of the hill.

Checking his phone, he saw he had a text from Tristian.

_am home with dad. sorry for staying out all night._

He trusted her, but he still worried. Where was she running off to lately?

Sean hoped things wouldn't go wrong this time.

With his sister, dad, mom, and with this race, and of course, Neela.


	22. Chapter 22: Free to Go

**CHAPTER 22**

Han sat on his bed. Today was the day. Later, tonight, Sean would be racing against Takashi- and then... Well, he was not sure. Tristian knew about him being alive, and she had forgiven him, even though he still did not feel like he deserved it.

Han sighed, standing and walking over to the window. He did not have a very good view, and this was not home. He really missed his friends, missed living life to the fullest. Hiding out like this was just awful...

:::::

"Tristian," Twink called as he came into the apartment.

"In here," she called back, from her bedroom.

"It's time to go. You ready?" Twink asked, peeking in the craked door. Thankfully she was dressed, just finishing up with her make-up.

"Yea, let's go," she smirked, turning to face him.

:::::

Sean had to admit, he was pretty nervous standing there looking down the mountain. It would be bad on him and his friends if he lost. He couldn't lose. Tristian, Twink, Neela... all the others, Han, too, were counting on him. He had to get this mafia filth out of this area for good.

For Takashi this was more about pride and honor. For Sean it was about protecting those around him, finishing something for once in his life without running away, revenge- not just for Han, but for his whole life bringing him down so much that he refused to go any further, now was his time to rise.

:::::

Tristian and the others watched, on edge as Sean and Takashi drifted along the mountain.

For a tense while Takashi had the upper hand, he was in the lead and Sean seemed to have no chance of getting in front of the Drift Kings car... until Takashi rammed into a parked car. That gave Sean a perfect chance to get ahead.

Tristian would glance over at Neela once in a while. At first she seemed really nervous, just like Tristian, but once Sean got a bit of a lead- they both relaxed some. It unnerved Tristian that Neela had to stand with Takashi's uncle, but it was mostly just pretence more than it was true loyalty. In all honesty, Takashi's uncle didn't seem all that horrible, for a mafia leader and all.

Much to their disappointment, Sean's lead was short lived as Takashi rammed their cars together and pushed forward.

Then, Sean managed to pull back into the lead... Tristian was thinking this race really and truly could go either way.

::::

Sean was driving calmly and with purpose. He knew how much was riding on this. He knew how important it was to win. Takashi was getting wrecklass, and out of control. Sean wouldn't be surprised in the Drift King was coming undone with the pressure of needing to win this race to look good to his uncle.

That pressure was not going to do Takashi any good...

:::

Tristian's heart almost stopped when she saw Takashi's car heading towards Sean's. He brother kept a level head, and narrowly missed the falling beast.

And so it was beyond clear who won.

Sean was victorious and teas of joy sprang to Tristian's eyes.

:::::

It was pretty clear that Sean was proud and happy, as his friends congratulated him. Tristian noticed some people going to get Takashi out of his car. He seemed well enough, so no need to have any sympathies for him.

Sean seemed all the more happy when Neela came over to him and clearly declared, without words, whose side she was on, once and for all.

Then Yamata, Takashi's uncle, made his way over to Sean and Neela.

He looked at Neela as if to ask if it was truly what she wanted and she was certain.

The Yakuza leader, looking to Sean, said, "You're free to go", and turned away, with what was unmistakably a smirk on his face. Respected what should be respected.


	23. Chapter 23: No Place Like Here

**Author's Note: **I abandoned this story for years, although I did not forget it. I thought I had taken it down. I knew I wouldn't have consistent internet access for a while and I didn't want to be one of those author's who leave their fans hanging and never return... I may have lost many of my original readers, I do not know... but I gained new ones. I am glad I am finally finishing this story for everybody. I hope you have enjoyed it and that you will not be disappointed by the ending.

**Chapter 23**

About a month later, after the Yakuza left...

Sean and his friends were all at the usual hangout, checking out cars, chilling. Twink was seeling his massive amounts of stuff.

Sean was hanging with Neela, and Tristian was just happy to see everybody else happy.

Tonight was going to be very revealing for everybody. First, she found some of Han's old friends. Some guy named Dom and his family. Han seemed rather fond of them, and it only seemed right that they would also be there for the knowledge they would all get to receive.

Han kept tryint to back out. He was afraid of how mad everybody would be. Earl and Reiko knowing the secret helped... and they all convinced him that everybody might be mad at first, but in the end they would much rather him be alive and having some master plan, than they would want him to actually be dead.

First, a race had to happen. A meeting of the two families...

Tristian was waiting, and waiting- until, finally she heard Twink calling for Sean.

"Hey, yo, Sean!" Twink called.

"Yo, Sean!" He called again, finally getting Sean's attention.

"Hey, check this out man," Twink said, "This dude over here wanna race the new DK."

Sean smirked as if to say, "Are you serious?"

Twink went on to say, "Heard he's been beating everybody around Asia, too."

"Not tonight Twinkie," Sean answered, looking back over to Neela.

Twink frowned, "Said he knew Han."

Neela and Sean both looked at Twink, so Twink continued, "Said Han was family."

Neela gave Sean an encouraging smile and Sean smiled saying, "All right. Let's race."

Tristian was excited... everything was coming together. She was rather nervous about how things would turn out, though.

Sean pulled his car around beside the new guy.

They exhanged some words, undoubtedly about Han... and then the race began.

:::::

As the night wore down, Sean and his friends found themselves sitting around at Han's garage sharing stories with Dom, Brian, Letty, and Mia.

"Wow, you knocked over a huge bus carrying that many prisioners and none of them escaped but Dom?" Earl asked, laughing.

"Yes, you can Google it if you'd like." Dom said, grinning.

"Oh, you're serious?" Earl stopped laughing, 'causing the others to laugh at him.

Reiko shook her head and handed Earl and IPod, opened to articles about what the others had just been talking about.

"That's wicked!" Earl delightedly said, as he read.

"So, Sean, you took over Han's garage?"

"Yea, fixed her up and got her filled back up with cars. Just how Han liked it to be."

"I hear ya, man."

:::::

"Come on, Han. I won't keep this a secret forever. It's too much, let's just get it over with." Tristian said to him as they sat in his old room. All his normal stuff was still here. The police only took the cars away.

Han shook his head, nervous.

"Come on! I'll never be able to drive my car out in public if you stay secret! It's not fair to me! What a wasted birthday gift," she whinned.

"Seriously?" Han asked and Tristian laughed.

"No. I just want you to tell them so they can hurry up and get over their anger and stuff and we can all be happy again."

"I am happy, Tris, I have you."

She glared at him.

"You know what I mean, Han! All of us, happy- together. One big, crazy, choatic family."

Han sighed, finally nodding.

Tristian led the way. She came out to the group, still chatting away about random things, not just Han. They all really seemed to get along really well, which was nice.

Han stayed back, unseen for now as Tristian made her presence known. Earlier she had not gotten to meet Dom or any of the others, so they all gave her a once over, and maybe twice...

"Is this Tristian?" Letty asked Sean.

"Yes, that's me," Tristian interjected as Sean was about to answer.

"Han told us about you..." Mia said, softly.

"Yeah," Brian voiced," He had a really rough go with things over and over, but when he met you he said he was pretty sure something really solid and true had come into his life. Something worth really fighting for."

"Like we have," Dom said, gesturing to him family.

"Money and all that is just for play, usally... we like to help people out when we can. But at the end of the day our family is the most important thing," Letty said, smiling at Dom.

"Yes, I know. I feel the same way. I contacted you all, as you may well remember?"

"Yea, we just hadn't actually met you," Letty replied.

"I hoped, since we were all random bits of Han's family we could all come together and make an even bigger family..."

Brian, Letty, Dom, and Mia all tensed some.

Dom opened his mouth to say something, but Tristian stopped him.

"I know, don't even say anything... You've already lost so many family members, but sometimes when we think somebody is lost to us, we find out we are wrong," she gestured to Letty. "Sometimes people are just still with us in spirit, in our hearts- and other times they are literally still with us, but with distance between or in hiding. It might be hard for you all to accept new people into your lives, but you should. You won't be replacing anybody you used to know. You'll be telling us stories about who you lost and we can tell you stories to. That helps the people live on..."

Everybody looked towards he strangely.

"I have a really important secret I have been keeping, for certain purposes- and now, I want everything out in the open. We have greived and been sad and this shows that we care, and we may be angry also, but in the end we love one another... and sometimes, even if the idea seems ridicilous and uncalled for, it sets in motion other events. Events that happened that ended well, and as such..." Tristian motioned for Han to come forward, and all eyes traveled to the corner, where Han walked out of hiding.

"Han?" several voiced called in unison.

:::::

Han explained everything about his plan... and then Sean punched him... and Dom. Letty and Mia hugged him, and told him they'd slap him later once he healed some. Then Sean came back and hugged Han. Dom just patted him on the back.

There was some anger for a while. But, as Tristian had told Han, they were mush more glad to have him alive, than they were that he had let them all think we was dead for a few months.

Tristian stood back and admired her family, new and old, smiling... There was no place like Tokyo, no place like family.


End file.
